El cielo y el mar
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: En una fiesta del Olimpo, Percy hace algo que tendrá consecuencias terribles si se enterara quien no debe. Varias personas intentarán ayudarlo. Los personajes son del magnífico Rick Riordan. Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme. Esta historia tiene slash.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Habían pasado dos años desde la gigantomaquia y el mundo estaba tranquilo. Los semidioses luchaban contra los monstruos y salían en misiones relativamente fáciles.

los dioses ahora podían tener más contacto con sus hijos y pasar tiempo con ellos.

En el campamento mestizo los semidioses disfrutaban de un día de verano bastante relajados.

Will y Nico eran pareja desde hace un año y medio cosa que al principio no les había hecho mucha gracia a Jason y Percy que consideraban a Nico como su hermano pequeño.

A menudo hacían comentarios para incomodar al chico de Apolo pero este, sonreía como si nada cabreando más aún al hijo de Poseidón y al de Zeus cosa que divertía muchísimo a Nico.

Cuando Nico y Will pasaron un tiempo en el campamento Júpiter, Reina se quedó a solas con el hijo de Apolo y le hizo un interrogatorio completo con Aurum y Argentum al lado.

Dos horas después, Reina y Will fueron donde Nico estaba charlando con Hazel, Frank y Dakota. A la pretora se la veía satisfecha y a Will aunque sonreía, se le notaba algo pálido.

En el campamento todos habían aceptado la relación y si había rumores, Nico y sus esqueléticos amigos se encargaban de apagarlos.

leo había rescatado a Calipso de la isla en la que llevaba cautiva miles de años. Comenzaron una relación pero a los seis meses, ella le confesó que no sentía nada por él más que amistad y agradecimiento heterno. Había haceptado salir con Leo por haberla sacado de allí.

El chico se sintió traicionado y se refugió en el búnquer nueve. Ella se fue a viajar por el mundo y aunque intentó hablar en varias ocasiones con el hijo de Hefesto, él no quiso saber nada de la titánide.

Ahora estaba sin pareja aunque alguien iba detrás de él y eso le ponía un poco nervioso.

Jason y Piper dejaron su relación de pareja un año atrás cuando la semidiosa se dio cuenta de que no sentía lo mismo por el hijo de Júpiter.

Él estuvo triste durante un tiempo después del cual, agradeció a Piper habérselo dicho antes de que hubiese sido tarde y aunque al principio fue algo incómodo, volvieron a ser muy buenos amigos.

Annabeth y Percy pasaron muchas cosas juntos pero unos meses después de la guerra, se dieron cuenta de que se querían pero no como pareja. Decidieron terminar su noviazgo y ser amigos por mutuo acuerdo.

Ella ahora salía con un hijo de Ares y se la veía muy enamorada.

Al principio, Percy le vigilaba como un halcón por si no era lo que Annabeth merecía Y en una lucha tras haberle partido tres huesos, se sintió satisfecho y dejó de acecharle (tanto)

Los hijos de Ares y los de Atenea discutían sobre estrategias de guerra.

Los hijos de Deméter y pollux paseaban por los campos de fresas hablando entre ellos.

Algunos hijos de Apolo jugaban un partido de baloncesto contra algunos hijos de Hermes.

Otros estaban en la enfermería curando heridas y otros estaban lanzando flechas con sus arcos.

Los hijos de Hermes que no estaban jugando al baloncesto gastaban bromas por ahí.

Los hijos de Hefesto estaban construyendo pequeños autómatas o armas.

Había muchos semidioses paseando y charlando disfrutando del sol.

percy y Jason estaban sentados en la cabaña de poseidón hablando en voz baja.

-¿En serio tío? ¿Me puedes explicar otra vez por qué él?

-Joder Jason no tengo ni idea. Solo pasó y es algo que jamás se va a repetir.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre emborracharte en una de esas fiestas? Mira lo que ha pasado. Si ella llega a enterarse...

-No quiero pensar en eso. Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien.

-Y ese alguien soy yo claramente.

-Quería contárselo a nico pero... Se va a reír en mi cara.

-Eso quiero verlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a los semidioses. Percy dio permiso para que quien fuese pasara, y cuando la puerta se cerró, los que habían entrado eran Will y nico.

-¿Me estabas buscando?

-Necesito contarte algo. -Comentó Percy. Sé que te vas a reír de mí después de pegarme pero... eres uno de mis mejores amigos y quiero que lo sepas.

-Entonces yo me voy.

-No pasa nada Solace quédate. Sé que no contarás nada.

Los recién llegados se acomodaron y Percy comenzó a hablar.

-Jason ya me ha pegado por eso así que... Después se ha reído y luego se ha puesto histérico.

-Tú cuéntaselo para que Nico pueda machacarte también.

-¿Qué le vas a contar? -Preguntó alguien que apareció en un torbellino de luz azul océano.

-¿Tritón qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanito?

-por supuesto.

la relación entre Tritón y Percy había mejorado hasta el punto que percy le contaba todo.

-¿Entonces puedo unirme a esta conversación?

-Antes debes jurar por el río Estigio que no contarás nada de lo que te diga.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que sí. Jason también ha tenido que hacerlo.

Will y Nico se miraron.

-Juro por el río Estigio que no contaré nada de lo que me digas aquí a no ser que tú me des permiso para hacerlo. -Dijeron el hijo de Hades, Tritón y el hijo de Apolo.

-Hace más de un mes y medio, en la fiesta que organizaron Apolo, Dioniso y Hermes, bebí más de la cuenta y... -Comenzó a contar el semidios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1. la fiesta.

Los dioses habían organizado una fiesta en el Olimpo e invitaron a sus hijos griegos y romanos. También habían acudido algunas ninfas, sátiros, lupa y Quirón entre otros.

Todos charlaban animadamente entre sí.

El director del campamento, había puesto vino en todas las bebidas sin que nadie se diese cuenta y veía satisfecho los primeros resultados. Agradecía que su padre le dejara beber en esa clase de eventos que si no, habría nuevas almas en el inframundo o delfines en el mar.

Incluso las cazadoras bebían.

(Sí, esa sería una gran noche) -Pensó el dios del vino.

leo estaba terminándose el tercer o cuarto vaso. No tenía ni idea cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

Colocó los labios muy cerca de su oreja y las manos en sus caderas echándolo hacia atrás contra un pecho claramente masculino.

Sintió cosquillas en su cuello de lo que supuso era el pelo de esa persona.

Los labios del desconocido se movieron haciéndole estremecer.

-¿Sabes que estás muy sexi esta noche?

El hijo de efesto llevaba unos baqueros y una camiseta roja.

El hombre detrás suyo acarició el cuello del muchacho con la nariz.

-no digas tonterías. -Contestó Leo con la voz algo temblorosa.

Intentó girarse pero la persona detrás de él no se lo permitió.

-Llevo tiempo observándote y me gustas. Hace mucho tiempo que no siento algo así por nadie.

Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y rió bajito cuando el semidios volvió a temblar.

-Voy a conquistarte Leo Valdez. Serás mío y solo mío.

El chico no sabía que decir.

-¿Ha has b bebido más de la cuenta? -Preguntó mientras la otra persona besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello.

-En absoluto. -Le contestó el hombre.

-¿Qui quién eres?

la persona detrás suya rió bajito y le acarició una de las mejillas. Volvió a bajar la mano hasta la cadera del consejero de la cabaña nueve y en un movimiento rápido, lo giró quedando cara a cara.

leo jadeó sorprendido.

-¿Tú?

-Yo.

Leo intentó zafarse pero su acompañante no se lo permitió.

-¿Ahora quieres escapar? -Le susurró besándole la oreja y el cuello.

-No hagas eso.

-Antes no te quejabas.

-No estoy para bromas.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esté bromeando?

-¿Cómo voy a gustarte? Es absurdo.

El chico acercó más a Leo pegando al máximo sus cuerpos.

-me encantas. Me calientas.

-Eso puede ser porque soy usuario del fuego o tal vez estás caliente por ser el dios del sol.

Apolo sonrió.

-Ya te lo he dicho pero... voy a conquistarte y enamorarte.

-¿No te apetece perseguir mortales y ninfas por ahí?

-No tengo necesidad. Te quiero a ti.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Para siempre. Nadie se acercará a ti con esas intenciones. Solo yo.

Mientras decía eso, repartía besos por el cuello y la mandíbula del atónito semidios.

-Creo que te has fumado algo.

Apolo rió con fuerza.

-Aprovecharé cuando vaya a visitar a mis hijos al campamento para verte.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te gustará.

Y besó a Leo en los labios con ímpetu. Después lo soltó y permitió que se escabullera.

-Si le haces daño a mi hijo... desearás no haber nacido. -Le susurró Hefesto.

-Esa no es mi intención.

-Voy a vigilarte hermanito. Espero que no se te ocurra encapricharte de él y dejarle después. Y si consigues que se enamore de ti y seais pareja, como le seas infiel te cortaré tus partes más preciadas y jamás volverás a tener hijos.

-No haré tal cosa. -Comentó Apolo muy pálido.

-A mi esposa le permito esos encuentros aunque la humille pero a ti no te voy a pasar ni una. Y no confiaré en ti aunque lo jures por el río Estigio. Si mi hijo sufre, tú sufrirás el cuádruple. Así que piénsalo bien.

-Tengo claro lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-A Leo.

-Pues si sabes lo que quieres, déjaselo claro a tus pretendientas. Y a no ser que él te lo permita, no te acostarás con nadie más. Incluso mientras intentas conquistarlo. No soy estúpido Apolo y sé que te encanta el sexo.

-No haré daño a tu hijo.

-Avisado quedas. -Dijo el dios de la herrería y se fue.

El dios de la poesía se quedó un poco aturdido.

POV Percy:

Me había tomado tres refrescos que sospechaba, tenían alcohol y mientras veía como Apolo besaba el cuello a Leo, me bebí una copa con un líquido azul que me había dado Annabeth.

Vi como Hefesto hablaba con Apolo y a juzgar por las caras que ponía heste último, no era algo agradable.

Unos minutos después, divisé a Nico y Will que se besaban muy apasionados. Seguramente, se irían pronto mediante el viaje sombra a algún sitio más íntimo.

Entonces comencé a sentir calor. Al principio no me preocupé y pensé que era por todo lo que había bebido. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, el calor aumentaba más y más y también me sentía muy excitado.

-¿pero qué coño...? -Mascullé entre dientes.

El calor siguió aumentando y mi excitación también.

-¿Por los dioses qué me ha dado Annabeth? -Volví a decir.

Me asfixiaba allí dentro así que salí a refrescarme.

Corrí hacia los jardines y me tumbé en el césped.

la fresca brisa y el césped me aliviaban un poco pero no era suficiente.

Me quité la camiseta azul que llevaba y volví a tumbarme.

-(Menos mal que llevo pantalones cortos) -Pensé.

Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines y volví a tumbarme. Pero seguía sin dar resultado.

Entonces vi un lago y me levanté y corrí hasta acercarme. No lo pensé mucho y me lancé.

pasé allí unos minutos y cuando salí del agua decidí estar mojado para aliviar el calor sofocante.

Salí del agua y me tumbé al lado de mi camiseta y mis zapatos.

Cerré los ojos satisfecho.

Unos pasos me alertaron de que no estaba solo. Abrí un ojo y volví a cerrarlo al ver que era Zeus.

-¿Qué haces casi desnudo Jackson? ¿A caso te estás exibiendo?

-¿Para quién? -pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Bueno y qué haces aquí?

-Refrescarme.

-¿Por qué? -Cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Tengo demasiado calor. -Gruñí.

El silencio que siguió duró varios minutos.

Finalmente abrí los ojos y observé a Zeus que me miraba atentamente.

El dios del cielo tenía la apariencia de un chico de veinte o veintiún años. Era alto y muy musculoso, tenía el pelo negro cortado por encima de los hombros, los ojos azules, se había afeitado , vestía una camisa azul marino y unos vaqueros.

me quedé mirándole durante bastante tiempo e inexplicablemente, me puse duro.

Le miré a los ojos y me puse lentamente de pie. Era consciente de que él me observaba con cierto interés y eso me gustaba.

Me acerqué a él despacio sin dejar de mirarle. Me relamí los labios resecos y sonreí.

Era muy consciente de lo que hacía y aunque sabía que era una gilipollez, seguí adelante.

-(Tampoco es como si no hiciera estupideces todo el tiempo) -Me dije.

El dios seguía atentamente mis movimientos. Estábamos tan cerca que sentía su calor corporal pero él no retrocedió.

Respiré hondo y me pegué a él que seguía sin moverse.

pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me junté a él todo lo que pude.

Sonreí ampliamente.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se preguntaba que furias estaba haciendo y por qué por todos los mares no había salido corriendo antes de que el dios me fulminara y yo no fuera más que galleta de semidios. Pero como nunca hago caso a mi parte racional, no iba a ser hoy la escepción.

Seguramente Zeus ya se habría dado cuenta de que estaba muy cachondo.

Froté mi erección contra él y le susurré.

-Estoy muy duro.

Y volví a frotarme contra él.

Él me miró fijamente durante lo que a mí me pareció una heternidad.

-¿Sabes que probablemente te hayan dado un afrodisiaco para beber?

Le miré atónito pero no me aparté.

-¿Quieres decir que el líquido azul que Annabeth me dio era...?

Él asintió.

-Da igual. Solo quiero... Solo...

-¿qué quieres Percy? -Me susurró al oído con la voz ronca.

-Te quiero a ti.

El dios rió bajito y desaparecimos del jardín.

La habitación en la que aparecimos tenía las paredes blancas, un par de mesillas de noche y una cama enorme con una colcha azul.

POV en tercera persona:

Zeus se había sorprendido cuando el hijo de Poseidón le había dicho aquellas cosas pero no dejó traslucir nada en su expresión.

Él también estaba muy caliente y se llevó al semidios a una habitación en un hotel en Praga.

También trajo la ropa que se había quitado Jackson por si acaso.

tumbó a percy sobre la cama y lo observó.

Besó sus labios con hambre dejando que el menor explorara su boca. las lenguas se entrelazaron y lucharon por dominarse. Finalmente, percy dejó que el dios dominara el beso.

Gimió complacido cuando Zeus mordió sus labios.

El dios siguió besándole la mandíbula, la oreja donde mordió con algo de fuerza, el cuello donde se detuvo a lamer y morder.

Chasqueó los dedos y la ropa de ambos desapareció.

Besó su pecho jugando con sus pezones hasta dejarlos de un furioso tono rojo, bajó por su estómago hasta el ombligo donde se detuvo a lamerlo.

Percy acariciaba la espalda y el pelo del dios gimiendo bajito sin saber qué más hacer.

El dios volvió a subir hasta los labios del menor que lo recibió gustoso. Juntó ambas erecciones y las masturbó con una de sus manos.

Le encantaba ver como el hijo de Poseidón se retorcía ante sus atenciones.

Cogió una de las manos del chico e hizo que le ayudara a masturbarse.

Percy miraba al dios con los ojos vidriosos de deseo. Le encantaba sentir ambos miembros erectos en su mano y le ponía escuchar los gemidos de su acompañante.

El rey de los dioses detuvo ambas manos y volvió a dejar un camino de saliva desde la boca hasta el ombligo de Percy.

Zeus se detuvo y bajó sus labios hasta el miembro inchado del semidios.

Lo lamió despacio con la punta de la lengua desde la base hasta la punta enroscándola y succionando con suavidad.

Fue metiéndose poco a poco ese bien dotado miembro en la boca hasta el fondo.

Percy intentó mover las caderas en vano pues Zeus se las sujetaba contra la cama.

mientras le hacía sexo oral al semidios, hizo aparecer un bote de lubricante.

Se huntó los dedos con él y comenzó a preparar al hijo de Poseidón.

Introdujo despacio uno de sus dedos moviéndolo con lentitud. El chico no daba señales de incomodidad así que el dios siguió abriendo su entrada.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y esta vez, Percy si sintió molestia pero se le pasó en cuanto Zeus tocó su próstata.

El chico dejó escapar un grito ronco.

El dios introdujo un tercer dedo y más tarde un cuarto.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sacó sus dedos y embadurnó su miembro con lubricante.

Percy seguía con atención los movimientos que hacía el hombre.

Zeus se introdujo despacio en él controlándose para no hacerle daño sin querer. El chico se quejó de dolor y el rey de los dioses le distrajo besándolo.

Cuando ya estuvo totalmente dentro de él esperó unos minutos a que Percy estuviera listo.

El semidios envolvió la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y movió las caderas.

Las estocadas eran lentas y profundas pero pronto incrementaron el ritmo hasta ser salvajes.

Percy arañaba la espalda de Zeus dejando marcas y el dios mordía todo lo que podía.

Con un grito ronco y una estocada especialmente fuerte, ambos se corrieron a la vez.

Estuvieron teniendo sexo hasta el amanecer.

Los efectos del afrodisiaco pasaron dos horas antes pero a Percy no le importó.

Al terminar, se besaron lentamente hasta casi dormirse.

-Debería dejarte en tu cabaña.

Percy asintió de acuerdo con él.

El dios chasqueó los dedos y ambos estaban vestidos y con otro chasquido, estuvieron en la cabaña de Poseidón.

Zeus dejó al chico sobre la cama y después de darle un beso lento y profundo, se despidió y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

La cabaña tres se quedó en silencio y Percy se levantó. Salió corriendo al baño y se escuchó como bomitaba.

Al rato volvió un poco más pálido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Will preocupado.

-Lleva así un par de semanas. -Comentó Jason. Si no fuera un tío, diría que está embarazado.

Will y Tritón lo miraron serios.

-¿Sabéis que algunos semidioses hombres pueden quedar embarazados verdad?

-Tritón si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Deja que te examine. -pidió Will.

percy suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Will le levantó la camiseta y le puso la mano en la tripa.

Unos segundos después, el rostro del hijo de Apolo palideció.

-Claramente esta es la suerte de percy Jackson. -Dijo Will. Si algo va mal, tened por seguro que irá mucho peor.

-¿Qué pasa Will? Me estás asustando. Y no hay muchas cosas que me asusten.

-percy no grites ¿vale? Pero estás embarazado.

El silencio llenó la cabaña y se mantuvo así durante al menos tres minutos.

Nico que no había dicho nada, empezó a reír histéricamente. Jason y Tritón le siguieron unos segundos después.

Percy se había quedado mirando a Will sin parpadear. Cuando asimiló la noticia, palideció más que Nico y también se echó a reír descontroladamente.

Cuando el shok pasó, todos estaban muy serios escepto Percy que estaba muy asustado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Si su mujer se enterara de que nos hemos acostado me fulminaría. Y si además supiera que... que... que y yo estoy e em emba embarazado...

Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a temblar.

-Dioses voy a ser galleta de semidios.

-¿Galleta de semidios? -Preguntó Jason.

-Tienes razón. Voy a ser Percy el exsemidios. Porque ella se va a enterar y me va a fulminar después de torturarme y se reirá mientras lo hace y mi hijo... ¡Joder que voy a ser padre! ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso? Yo padre si no soy responsable ni de mí mismo. ¿Cómo voy a encargarme de un niño? Bueno si la diosa no me mata antes. Entonces no seré ni padre ni nada. Solo seré...

-percy vas a tener dos bebés. -Dijo Will dudoso.

-¿D dos? Peor me lo pones. Apuesto a que dejará que los niños nazcan para luego cargárselos delante de mí porque le caigo muy mal y se reirá y yo...

-Tío cállate. Eso es espantoso. -Comentó Nico.

-yo no dudo de que ella sea capaz de hacer eso. Seguramente lo haría porque está obsesionada con él. -Opinó Jason.

-Eso no ayuda compañero. -Comentó Tritón observando a su hermano.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? -Preguntó Will. Nunca he conocido a un hombre embarazado y no sé que hacer para ayudar.

-Supongo que será muy parecido al de las mugeres. -Opinó Jason.

-ya pero no puedo preguntarle a nadie porque el único que sabe de esas cosas es mi padre y si le miento sobre por qué quiero saberlo, sabrá que no le digo la verdad.

-¿Y no hay nadie más que sepa sobre embarazos masculinos? -Preguntó Tritón.

-El único que conozco que sabe de ese tema está muerto.

-Pero tu novio es hijo de Hades y puede visitar a los muertos ¿no? -Cuestionó Jason.

-Pero a parte de eso, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Percy? -Preguntó Nico. No puede quedarse en el campamento porque ella mandará a sus espías. Siempre los manda por si acaso.

-Deberíamos contárselo a papá. -Opinó Tritón. Él y yo podemos cuidarlo en el palacio y darle acceso a las personas que vayan a cuidarlo.

-Eso es una buena idea. -Comentó Jason.

-Dime quien es el que sabe del tema del embarazo masculino e iré a hablar con él. Le diré que lo escriba para no olvidar nada.

-Es mi hermano Lee Fletcher.

-De acuerdo. No puedo sacarlo del inframundo sin permiso de padre pero... bueno espero que con una lista te sirva.

Will le sonrió a su novio y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias por ayudarme. No tenéis por qué hacerlo.

-Claro que tenemos que hacerlo. -Protestó Nico. Tú nos has ayudado a todos nosotros y además, somos amigos.

-Creo que estaría bien que tus amigos más cercanos lo supieran. Aunque confíes en ellos, hazles jurar por el río Estigio que no dirán nada y no se os ocurra hablar del tema fuera de esta cabaña. Aquí estáis seguros de que ella no pueda escucharos. También en las demás cabañas pero mejor prevenir. -Dijo Tritón.

-Yo voy a buscar a Leo, piper y Annabeth. -Comentó Jason.

-Yo voy a hablar con padre. A ver qué podemos hacer.

-Vuelvo enseguida. -Dijo Nico. Voy a hablar con Fletcher.

-Busca también a Michael Yew. Él también sabe del tema.

Nico asintió hacia su novio y se marchó con el viaje sombra.

-No salgáis de la cabaña. -Habló Tritón. Cuida a mi hermano hasta que vuelva.

El hijo de Apolo asintió de acuerdo.

-Hermanito no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Percy le dio un abrazo tembloroso a Tritón y el dios le acarició la cabeza a su hermano con ternura. Después se marchó.

Jason se despidió de Will y Percy y salió a buscar a los demás.

-Si Lee estuviera aquí, me hubiera clavado una flecha en el culo. -Se quejó Percy.

-Michael te la huviese clavado y lee tendría que sacártela.

-Dan miedo esos dos juntos.

-Les echo de menos.

-Yo también aunque no fueran mis hermanos.

Jason volvió quince minutos después.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-Antes de contároslo, tenéis que jurar por el río Estigio que no diréis nada.

Leo, Annabeth y Piper hicieron el juramento.

percy con ayuda de Jason y Will les contó todo incluso donde habían ido Tritón y Nico.

-¡Voy a ser tío! -Vitoreó Leo encantado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? -Cuestionó su exnovia.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. -Dijo Piper.

-Annabeth no le regañes. Bastante está pasando ya. -Pidió Jason.

-Además no es bueno que se estrese. Podría ser perjudicial para los bebés. -Secundó Will.

Annabeth suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Preguntó unos minutos después.

-Tenemos que esperar noticias de Tritón y de Nico. Y dependiendo de lo que nos digan, actuaremos. -Contó Jason.

-Cambiando de tema... Bueno Leo. ¿Qué tal con mi padre?

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-N no sé de q qué hablas.

-No puedes mentirme. Soy hijo del dios de la verdad.

-P pues... Me dedica muchos haicus. Y me besa cuando quiere.

-¿Y te gusta?

-No estás ayudando reina de la belleza.

-¿Quién ha dicho que trato de ayudar?

-em empieza a gustarme.

-¡Qué dulce!

Todos miraron a percy impresionados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo dar mi opinión?

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes.

-Deben ser las hormonas. -Apuntó Annabeth.

-¿M me estás diciendo q que soy hormonal?

-Percy cálmate. -Dijo Annabeth.

-¿Jason la estás escuchando? ¡Es una insensible!

Se tiró a los brazos del hijo de Júpiter.

-¿Me abrazas Jasie por favor? Estoy muy triste.

El chico se quedó atónito.

-¿Jasie? ¿Tú tampoco me quieres?

-C claro que sí. Ven aquí amigo.

Percy sonrió entre lágrimas y dejó que el rubio le abrazara.

Los demás se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué decir.

Presentían que la espera se les haría muy larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

POV Nico.

Con el viaje sombra bajé al inframundo a buscar a los hermanos de Will.

A veces visitaba a algunos antiguos campistas en los campos Elíseos así que papá no sospecharía.

Aún seguía un poco aturdido por lo que Percy nos había dicho.

Si me hubieran contado hace un año que Percy iba a acostarse con un hombre, le hubiera atravesado con mi espada de hierro estígio.

Pero ahora tenía que buscar a dos cuñados muertos míos para que me hablasen del embarazo masculino. Seguro que pensarán que se trata de mí o algo.

pasé de largo los campos asfódelos y saludé a Cervero. El perro tenía una clara obsesión por las pelotas rojas de goma.

Saqué una de mi bolsillo y se la lancé. Después, entré en los campos elíseos.

Diez minutos más tarde encontré a Fletcher y a Yew. Por suerte estaban juntos.

Lanzaban flechas a una diana.

Me acerqué a ellos. Se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y giraron para mirarme.

-Hey Nico. -Saludó Lee.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Preguntó Michael.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? -Pedí.

Los hermanos asintieron y fuimos caminando a una pequeña casa que había subiendo una colina.

Llegamos a la casa y nos sentamos en unas sillas bastante cómodas.

-Bienvenido a mi casa. -Dijo el más alto.

-¿De qué querías hablarnos? -Interrogó Michael.

POV en tercera persona.

Nico se removió incómodo en su asiento ante la mirada fija de ambos hijos de Apolo. Los ojos de Lee eran iguales a los de Will.

-Will os manda saludos.

-¿Cómo está nuestro hermanito?

-¿Y los demás? -Secundó Lee.

-Todos están bien. Will os echa de menos pero sonríe como siempre.

Al hablar de su novio, a Nico se le dibujó una sonrisa de enamorado en los labios.

-¿Lo que quieres comentarnos es a causa de él? -Preguntó Michael sonriendo pícaramente.

Nico se sonroojó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Él está bien pero hay un tema del que necesita ocuparse y no sabe como hacerlo. Y solo os conoce a vosotros para poder tratar con esto.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con sexo verdad? -Interrogó Lee.

El hijo de Hades volvió a ruborizarse.

-Es un tema médico,. -Respondió.

-¿Y por qué no le pregunta a nuestro padre? -Cuestionó el más bajo.

-Es que no puede saberlo nadie. No os puedo contar qué sucede porque hemos jurado por el río Estigio que no se lo diríamos a nadie a no ser que la persona del problema nos diera permiso.

Ambos hijos de Apolo se miraron.

-¿Qué necesitas Nico? -Preguntó Lee unos segundos más tarde.

-Necesito que me escribáis todo lo que sepáis sobre el embarazo masculino.

Los antiguos semidioses abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿En qué lío se ha metido percy Jackson esta vez? -Preguntó Michael con suspicacia.

-No te preocupes Nico. Sabes que a veces podemos observar a los mortales y... si es lo que creemos que es...

El rey de los fantasmas estaba con la boca abierta.

-Michael y yo vimos lo que pasó en la fiesta. Sólo nosotros vimos a Jackson con él.

-Y no se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Sabemos que si ella se entera...

-Así que hemos supuesto que se trataba de él. Y al ver tu reacción tenemos claro que sí es eso..

Nico se recuperó de la impresión y preguntó:

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber del embarazo masculino que sea diferente al femenino?

-Dile a Will que un embarazo masculino es muy similar al femenino. -Comenzó Lee.

-No creo que te haga falta una lista porque las diferencias son mínimas. Pero después te la escribimos. -Secundó su hermano.

-Las pruebas y el tratamiento vitamínico y nutritivo es el mismo.

-Al ser un semidios, cada mes deberá tomarse una medicina con unos ingredientes que ahora te apunto.

Lee apuntaba lo necesario en una hoja de papel con ayuda de su hermano.

-A partir del sexto mes, el hombre debe guardar reposo porque los embarazos masculinos son de muy alto riesgo y si pierden al bebé, lo más probable sea que muera el padre también. -Comentó Michael.

-No permitáis que pelee con ningún monstruo. Si hace falta, vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas del día. -Dijo Lee muy serio sin dejar de escribir.

-A la hora del parto, se abrirá un canal en la parte baja del vientre por la que saldrá el niño. Después habrá que darle puntos y si el agujero no es lo suficientemente grande o el feto tiene problemas para salir, habrá que practicarle cesárea.

Unos minutos después, Lee y Michael le entregaron varias hojas al hijo de Hades.

-Hemos hecho algunos bocetos para que Will lo entienda mejor. Igual que en los libros de medicina y anatomía. -Dijo Michael.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Vuelve pronto. -Pidió Lee.

Nico sonrió y les prometió volver con noticias.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara Lee y Michael detuvieron al rey de los fantasmas.

-Dile a Will que estamos orgullosos de él y de todos nuestros hermanos.

-Es un buen consejero. Y también les echamos de menos.

-Lo haré. -Prometió Nico. Y se perdió entre las sombras.

Lee y Michael vieron como se iba con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta. -Comentó Michael.

-Es un chico perfecto para Will. -Opinó Lee.

-Y nuestro hermano le hace bien a él.

-Espero ver a Will muy tarde aquí.

-Yo también. -Secundó Lee.

Ambos semidioses entraron en la casa satisfechos.

Cuando Nico llegó a la cabaña se encontró a Percy abrazando a Jason.

Le dio un beso a Will y le entregó los papeles.

El hijo de Apolo comenzó a leerlos con atención.

percy al ver a Nico soltó a Jason y se lanzó a los brazos del recién llegado.

-¡nico has llegado!

El chico más bajo no sabía que hacer.

-Dale un abrazo. -Murmuró Jason entre dientes.

El hijo de Hades ovedeció todavía algo sorprendido.

-Michael y Lee lo saben. Te vieron el día de la fiesta. Solo lo saben ellos dos.

Percy asintió aliviado y soltó a Nico.

Se acomodó al lado de Piper.

Nico se acercó a su novio que terminaba de leer los papeles.

-También me han dicho que te diga que eres un buen consejero y están orgullosos de ti. -Le susurró al oído.

El rubio sonrió y abrazó a su novio con fuerza.

-Te quiero Nico.

-Yo también te quiero.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron con ternura un largo rato.

percy estaba llorando abrazado a Leo.

-Malditas hormonas. -Se quejó el hijo de Poseidón.

Nico iba a comentar algo pero su novio se lo impidió besándolo de nuevo.

Después se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-No digas nada o será peor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

Tritón llegó al palacio de su padre. Lo buscó durante quince minutos y al no encontrarlo le preguntó a un delfín si lo había visto.

El pez le dijo que estaba en la forja.

A medio camino, se cruzó con su padre.

-¿Padre estás ocupado?

-Ahora mismo no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Mejor si es en un lugar privado.

-Sabes que aquí nadie puede enterarse de lo que decimos. Así que si es algo sobre algún otro dios... no hace falta que te preocupes.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo en un lugar más íntimo. Es un tema delicado.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Percy? Le pregunté a uno de los hipocampos si te había visto y me dijo que habías ido a verle.

-Algo así.

El dios de los mares le hizo una seña a su hijo para que le siguiera.

Nadaron durante diez minutos hasta llegar al palacio. Allí subieron unas escaleras y se metieron en una habitación vacía.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-¿Recuerdas el día de la fiesta?

El dios asintió.

-La hija de Atenea le dio un afrodisiaco a Percy y...

-Espera un momento. ¿Por qué le dio un afrodisiaco?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Continúa.

-él salió al jardín porque tenía mucho calor y se encontró con Zeus.

-¿Cómo? ¿No pasó nada verdad? Quiero decir que...

-Tuvieron relaciones. -Le cortó su hijo.

Poseidón se levantó Lívido de furia.

-¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Es mi ijo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Por que´no nos lo ha dicho antes?

-Papá siéntate aún hay más.

El dios ovedeció.

-¿No irás a decirme que está enamorado de él verdad?

-Es otra cosa.

-Mientras no me digas que espera un hijo suyo... todo irá bien.

-No espera un hijo suyo.

Poseidón respiró aliviado.

-Espera dos.

-Menos mal que no esp... ¿Qué has dicho? Tritón si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Percy me ha dicho lo mismo y te contestaré lo mismo que a él. No es ninguna broma.

-¿Quién lo sabe?

-Un hijo de Apolo, el hijo de Hades, el hijo de Zeus, la hija de Atenea, una hija de Afrodita y un hijo de Hefesto.

-¿Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico y Will?

-Sí.

-No confío en la hija de Atenea. Aún no sabemos por qué le dio el afrodisiaco.

-Todos hemos jurado por el río Estigio que no diremos nada a no ser que él nos dé permiso.

-Te voy a decir yo por donde me meto esos juramentos.

-Nico ha ido a preguntarles a dos hijos de Apolo muertos sobre el embarazo masculino porque no sabemos si es seguro que algún otro dios se entere. Ni siquiera sé si Zeus está al tanto de las noticias.

-Zeus no me preocupa porque me lo voy a cargar. La que me preocupa es Hera. Si se entera puede ser muy peligroso.

-Les he dicho que no hablen fuera de la cabaña del tema y le he prohibido a Percy que salga de allí. Aunque ella no tiene hijos en el campamento, siempre manda pavos para que espíen. Menos mal que no puede entrar en la cabaña ni escuchar lo que ocurre dentro.

-Tengo que hablar con Zeus de esto. Hades también tiene que saberlo.

-Le he dicho a Percy que podría esconderse aquí y nosotros cada vez que Will tenga que vigilar el estado de mi hermano, podemos darle acceso al palacio. Los otros semidioses pueden cubrirle.

-Es una buena idea. Vamos a traerle aquí ahora mismo.

-Percy está muy asustado.

-Yo también. Esto puede ser muy peligroso.

Poseidón se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio y después dijo:

-¡Voy a ser abuelo! ¡El idiota de mi hermano ha dejado embarazado a mi niño! ¡Voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente Zeus! ¿Qué vamos a hacer Tritón? Un nieto!

-Papá has tenido muchos nietos y biznietos y tataranietos y...

-Mi pobre Perseus. Qué dirá su madre.

-No debe saberlo aún.

-Tienes razón.

El dios del mar había palidecido.

-¿Papá?

El dios no respondió.

-¿padre?

-Vamos a por tu hermano. Espero que tu madre no se queje mucho.

-Si no se ha quejado porque tienes una relación con Hermes, dudo que se queje por esto.

-No mientas niño. Yo no tengo tal relación.

-Os he visto padre. Y os he oído cuando...

-No es una relación.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces el hijo que va a tener Hermes tampoco es real?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Hasta Percy y los hijos de Hermes lo saben. Entre ellos se llaman hermanos.

-Vámonos. Vas a hacer que me salgan canas.

Tras levantarse, ambos desaparecieron en dos remolinos de luz.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5.

En la cabaña del dios del mar los semidioses hablaban mientras esperaban noticias de Tritón.

-¿Annabeth por qué le diste un afrodisiaco a Percy? -Interrogó Nico.

Todos miraron a la semidiosa esperando una respuesta.

-Normalmente los afrodisiacos del Olimpo son de color rosa y las bebidas azules suelen ser para evitar que el alcohol te suba rápido.

-¿Entonces no sabías lo que era esa bebida? -Preguntó Leo.

-Por supuesto que no. Si hubiera sabido que era, nunca se la habría dado.

-Yo te creo. -Le dijo Will.

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón al hijo de Apolo.

-Solo lo he preguntado por curiosidad.

-¿Percy como vas asimilando lo de ser padre? Sabes que tu cuerpo sufrirá muchos cambios y...

-¿Annabeth estás insinuando que me pondré gordo?

-Claro que vas a engordar pero no era eso lo...

-¡Eres una insensible! ¿Lo sabías? -Dijo Percy llorando.

-Son las hormonas sesos de alga. Tranquilízate.

-Annie lo estás empeorando. -Musitó Leo.

El hijo de Poseidón se acercó a Will, se sentó en su regazo y le abrazó por el cuello.

-¿Has oído lo que me dice?

Will rodeó al semidios entre sus brazos.

-No la hagas caso.

-A lo mejor Nico se pone celoso. -Comentó Jason.

Percy miró a Nico.

-No te preocupes quédate ahí. No me molesta.

-¿Habéis oído? Will y Nico no son tan insensibles como vosotros.

Dos remolinos de luz aparecieron en el centro de la cabaña. De ellas salieron Tritón y un pálido Poseidón.

Percy al verlos se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

-Hola papá.

Poseidón abrazó perplejo a su hijo.

-(¿Eso que me está empapando la camiseta son lágrimas?) -Se preguntó.

-Annabeth es una insensible. Me ha dicho que me pondré gordo.

Ambos dioses fulminaron a la rubia con la mirada.

Tritón se acercó y también abrazó a su hermanito.

Un rato después se sentaron en las camas.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es... -Comenzó el dios del mar. -¿Por qué le diste a mi hijo una bebida afrodisiaca?

-Era un líquido azul y esos suelen servir para que el alcohol no suba tan rápido.

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasará ahora papá? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Claro que no hijo. Estoy sorprendido porque eres todavía muy joven... Pero al único que me voy a cargar es a mi hermanito.

Jason se encogió instintivamente.

-Jason no te preocupes. Tú no morirás fulminado. -Comentó Tritón.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Vammos a llevarte a mi palacio y te quedarás allí para que si Hera se entera, no pueda encontrarte. A Tyson le encantará verte. Tus amigos dirán que fuiste de visita y podrás hablar con ellos mediante mensajes Iris.

-¿Y cómo haréis para encargaros de monitorear el estado de los bebés? -Cuestionó Piper.

-Vendré cuando necesitemos a Will y lo llevaré al palacio y después lo traeré. -Respondió Tritón.

Percy estaba bastante asustado. No sabía que hacer con esta responsabilidad.

-¿Cuando nos vamos? -Preguntó.

-Recogeremos tus cosas y nos iremos.

-¿No dirá nada Anfítrite? -Preguntó Nico.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso. -Comentó Tritón con tranquilidad.

-Despídete Percy que nos vamos.

Poseidón chasqueó los dedos y las pertenencias de su hijo se ordenaron en una maleta.

Los semidioses abrazaron a Percy y le desearon buena suerte.

-Michael y Lee le han dicho a Nico que a partir del sexto mes debe guardar reposo y que no se nos ocurra dejarle pelear. -Comentó Will.

-Gracias por avisar. -Dijo Poseidón.

Tritón cogió la maleta de su hermano y desapareció.

Poseidón le dio la mano a su hijo y ambos se desvanecieron.

Los otros semidioses se quedaron mirando el punto donde había estado su amigo, se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña.

Le dijeron a Quirón y Dioniso que Percy había ido de visita al palacio de su padre y que se quedaría allí una temporada.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron jugando a las cartas.

Quirón sospechaba lo que podría haber pasado pero era mejor callar.

Algunos semidioses se cabrearon porque Percy no se había despedido de ellos pero el cabreo no les duró nada más que unos días.

En el Olimpo Zeus estaba en su habitación. Hace poco su hijo Hermes le había dicho que Percy Jackson estaba de visita en el palacio de su padre y que se quedaría unos meses.

Desde que tuvieron sexo en aquel hotel gracias al afrodisiaco que la hija de Atenea le había dado al semidios, el rey de los dioses no podía quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza.

Naturalmente, no se lo diría a nadie y le había costado admitírselo a sí mismo casi dos meses.

-Joder que tenía más de tres mil años. Ya no era ningún adolescente para andar pensando como un idiota en un semidios que ni siquiera era hijo suyo.

Si era se enterara de que había tenido una aventura con un semidios y además que el semidios era Perseus Jackson, la que armaría sería tremenda.

Zeus sabía que ya no sentía nada por Hera desde hace siglos pero no podía divorciarse. Aunque a él le encantaría eso.

Desde que tuvo relaciones con Percy, no había vuelto a tener sexo. Lo había intentado varias veces pero solo podía pensar en el hijo de Poseidón y al final había desistido de seguir intentándolo. Cosa rara en él, pues le encantaba el sexo.

-¿Qué me has hecho Perseus Jackson?

No era tonto y sabía que sentía algo por ese joven. Y eso le enfurecía.

-¿Quién se creía que era ese Percy Jackson para hacerle sentir aquello?

Quería volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Quería ser el único que pudiera tocarlo y hacerle sentir placer.

Zeus sabía que era un dios egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo y también sabía que, a pesar de que quisiera negárselo hasta a él mismo, no podría controlarse mucho más tiempo e iría a por ese semidios sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-Me estás volviendo loco joven semidios. No quiero que otra persona se te acerque con intenciones deshonestas.

Si su hermano se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando, habría una gran pelea. y sabía que si lograba tener para sí a ese chico, su hermano no le permitiría tener relaciones con ningún mortal ni inmortal.

Descubrió con un sobresalto, que no le importaría no volver a tener sexo con ninguna otra persona si eso significaba tener para él a Percy Jackson.

El dios se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Suspiró entrecortadamente y trató de calmarse. Cosa que le llevó más de veinte minutos.

Pensaría esto con tranquilidad y cuando llegara a algo concreto, sólido y definitivo, haría planes.

Mientras tanto, se comportaría como si nada pasara.

-Menos mal que Hera no puede leerme la mente que si no... -Pensó.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y salió de su habitación rumbo a la sala del trono.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6.

Leo estaba en el búnquer nueve engrasando las articulaciones de Festus.

Hacía dos semanas que había aceptado los avances de Apolo y aunque se hiciera el duro con el dios, en el fondo sabía que era maravilloso que alguien se preocupara por sus necesidades y se empeñara tanto en conquistarlo. Aunque esa persona sea un dios con aires de grandeza que compone unos haicus espantosos.

Giró la silla para coger un destornillador y se topó de lleno con un sonriente Apolo.

El hijo de Hefesto se puso nervioso. Siempre le pasaba cuando el dios y él estaban juntos.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Tengo que acabar esto.

-Esperaré.

Leo continuó su trabajo algo nervioso al principio, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se tranquilizó.

-¿Sabes? Me pone verte trabajar.

A Leo casi se le caen los alicates que estaba utilizando.

-N no me digas esas cosas mientras trabajo.

Apolo se acercó y depositó un suave beso en el cuello del semidios.

-T tengo q que terminar aquí.

-No te lo estoy impidiendo.

Dicho eso, dejó otro beso detrás de la oreja del chico.

-S si v vuelves a hacer algo así...

-¿Me mancharás la ropa de grasa? Pues hazlo. Me encanta cuando estás sucio después de haber trabajado.

Besó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Leo y dijo en voz baja:

-Mmm sudado del trabajo...

El hijo de Hefesto no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta esto? -Preguntó Apolo lamiéndole el cuello.

Como respuesta, el chico movió la cabeza para darle mejor acceso al dios.

-No dejes de trabajar. Ya sabes que me excita mucho verte hacerlo.

Leo casi no podía concentrarse con las cosas que Apolo le estaba haciendo.

-Ya he a acabado. -Dijo el chico unos minutos después.

-¿Entonces vienes conmigo?

él asintió.

Apolo rodeó al joven entre sus brazos y ambos desaparecieron en una luz dorada.

Leo acabó tumbado en una cama de matrimonio.

Al ver el nerviosismo del chico, Apolo dijo:

-No llegaremos hasta el final si no quieres.

El semidios se relajó.

El dios del sol se colocó sobre su amante sin aplastarlo y comenzó a besarle en los labios con suavidad.

Leo colocó una de sus manos en la espalda del dios y la otra la enredó en los cabellos dorados.

Apolo siguió besando bajando por la barbilla, llegando al cuello donde succionó dejando una pequeña marca y provocando un suave gemido de Leo.

Siguió lamiendo, mordiendo y besando hasta llegar al cuello de la camiseta naranja.

El dios le pidió permiso con los ojos al chico para poder quitársela. El consejero de la cabaña nueve asintió y con lentitud el dios fue subiendo la prenda dejando al descubierto el torso delgado y bronceado del joven.

Terminó de quitarle la camiseta y continuó besando la clabícula hacia abajo.

Leo tiró del pelo rubio para que Apolo le mirara.

El dios posó sus ojos en el semidios que tiraba con insistencia de su camiseta.

Se incorporó para que Leo pudiera quitarle la camisa y explorara con las manos su musculoso cuerpo.

Un rato después, el dios volvió a tumbarse sobre el hijo de Hefesto y continuó besándole mientras le decía lo hermoso que era.

Apolo atrapó uno de los pezones con su boca, succionó suavemente con los labios. Después utilizó los dientes y la lengua hasta conseguir que el pezón se pusiera de un tono rojo.

Dejó un camino de besos y saliba hasta llegar al otro pezón donde hizo lo mismo.

Con las manos acariciaba los costados de Leo arañando hasta dejar marcas rojas pero sin hacerle sangre.

Apolo siguió bajando, besando el ombligo hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Sopló aire caliente sobre el duro miembro del semidios que movió las caderas.

Colocó los labios sobre el pantalón del chico y masageó con ellos la dureza de su amante que gemía descontroladamente.

Desabrochó los baqueros del chico y comenzó a bajarlos.

Leo levantó un poco el culo para facilitarle la tarea.

a medida que bajaba los baqueros, la boca del dios recorría el mismo camino por el interior del muslo izquierdo hasta la rodilla. Después, subía hasta el miembro todavía tapado por los calzoncillos, besaba el pene ya endurecido y bajaba por su muslo derecho hasta la rodilla.

Le quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y los baqueros. Cuando iba a seguir lo que estaba haciendo el chico negó y señaló su ropa diciendo:

-Todavía estás demasiado tapado.

Apolo se bajó despacio los pantalones dejando que Leo tocara cuanto quisiera.

El chico colocó una tímida mano sobre el dotado miembro del mayor que soltó un jadeo.

Cuando ambos estaban totalmente desnudos a escepción de los calzoncillos el dios se tumbó al lado de su amante acariciando el mienbro del chico.

Leo capturó los labios del dios acercándolo más.

Ambas caderas chocaron, los chicos quitaron las manos y gimieron cuando sintieron el miembro del otro a través de la ropa interior.

Se movieron al unísono mientras se besaban y acariciaban.

Leo se separó y a duras penas dijo:

-Q quiero q que...

Tiró de los boxers del dios hacia abajo.

Apolo ovedeció y quitó la ropa interior a su amante y también la suya propia.

El hijo de Hefesto acercó despacio la mano a la polla dura del dios y la agaró.

El dios hizo lo mismo y se dieron placer mutuamente.

Acercaron las caderas de nuevo disfrutando de lo que se sentía al estar piel contra piel.

Apolo volvió a dejar un reguero de besos, saliba y marcas hasta llegar al miembro del semidios.

Se entretuvo lamiendo el presemen que había comenzado a salir. Después con uno de sus brazos sujetó la cadera del joven para evitar que se moviera, lamió la punta del enrojecido miembro. Se lo metió despacio en la boca. Cuando lo tuvo completamente dentro, acarició con la mano libre los testículos de Leo que no era capaz de decir algo coherente.

Gemía sin parar intentando en vano mover las caderas.

Apolo movió la cabeza al ritmo que las manos que el hijo de Hefesto tenía enredadas en su pelo rubio le marcaban.

Soltó las caderas del chico para que se moviera al ritmo que él quisiera.

Leo tiró de él cuando estaba a punto de correrse pero el dios no lo permitió.

Con un largo y ronco gemido, Leo se corrió en la boca de Apolo el cual se tragó la esencia del chico como si fuera néctar.

El rubio se levantó hasta ponerse a la altura del otro chico y lo besó con fiereza dándole a probar su sabor.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¿Estás seguro Leo?

En respuesta, el semidios movió las caderas frotándose descaradamente contra el inchado miembro del dios.

-Abre las piernas y planta los pies en la cama.

El castaño ovedeció.

Apolo estimuló al chico hasta que se puso duro de nuevo.

Hizo aparecer un bote de lubricante y comenzó a prepararlo.

Primero lamió la fruncida entrada hasta que su lengua entró en la estrecha cavidad.

Leo se empujaba contra él con placer.

El dios del sol apartó la boca y huntándose los dedos de lubricante metió primero un dedo moviéndolo lentamente hasta que el semidios se acostumbró.

Cuando metió el segundo, Leo gimió de dolor. Apolo lo distrajo acariciándole el pene y pronto hacía movimientos de tijera en el interior del joven.

Cuando tres dedos se movían con facilidad, Apolo los sacó recibiendo un gemido de protesta por parte del castaño.

El dios besó a su chico y extendió una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre su gran miembro.

Colocó la punta en la entrada del dilatado ano del semidios y se introdujo con lentitud.

-Estás tan apretado. -Gimió Apolo.

Cuando Apolo estuvo totalmente dentro del hijo de Hefesto esperó tenso hasta que se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

Unos minutos después Leo movió las caderas. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante divino y empujó.

Al principio los movimientos fueron lentos. Después aumentaron el ritmo hasta un baibén salvaje.

El semidios arañaba la espalda de Apolo. Ambos se besaban donde podían y gemían incoherencias.

Una estocada particularmente profunda hizo que Leo se corriera. Al sentir como el ano del semidios se apretaba, Apolo se corrió inmediatamente después.

Se tumbaron abrazados de lado totalmente exaustos el uno en los brazos del otro.

Se besaban con dulzura sin importarles estar llenos de saliba y semen.

-¿Vas a dormirte amor? -Preguntó Apolo tiernamente.

-No.

El dios rió bajito.

-C creo q que t te quiero.

El rubio sonrió radiante.

-Yo sé que estoy comenzando a amarte.

Después chasqueó los dedos y ambos estaban limpios.

Con otro chasquido quedaron tapados por mantas.

Abrazados y besándose se durmieron soñando el uno con el otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Apolo se despertó con una sonrisa.

Minutos después leo abría los ojos y al moverse hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tengo que conducir el carro del sol. -Refunfuñó el dios.

-Y a mí me duele la espalda baja. -Gruñó Leo.

Apolo acarició con suavidad una de las nalgas del semidios sanándole.

El hijo de Hefesto suspiró aliviado.

Se dieron un beso profundo, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la ducha la cual duró más de lo previsto porque volvieron a hacer el amor.

Se vistieron y Apolo llevó al semidios a su cabaña.

Se despidieron con otro beso.

Leo sujetó la muñeca del dios antes de que se fuera.

-Te quiero. -Le dijo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se besaron una vez más y el dios desapareció en medio de una luz dorada.

El hijo de Hefesto se dirigió a desayunar sonriendo ampliamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

Nico estaba en su cabaña mirando al techo incapaz de dormir. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las cuales podía dormir sin tener pesadillas. Cuando conseguía hacerlo, era cuando Will dormía con él.

El hijo de Hades recordaba como si fuera ayer cómo había comenzado su relación con el consejero de la cabaña siete.

Fue un día en el que después de lamentarse con Jason de cómo Solace trataba a uno de los hijos de Hermes y despotricando en contra de los hijos luminosos e idiotas del dios del sol, cuando el hijo de Júpiter le dijo:

-Nico si tanto te molesta, será por algo.

-¡Claro que es por algo! -Había chillado Nico muy cabreado.

-¿A sí y por qué?

-¡Porque yo estoy enamorado del idiota ese! ¡Solace es mi Sunshine!

Jason le había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos. Nico se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Will Solace en persona que lo miraba impresionado.

Di Angelo se acordaba perfectamente de que se desvaneció en las sombras y se refugió en el inframundo durante tres días.

Su padre sabía lo que había pasado en el campamento y cada vez que le veía se echaba a reír.

-Gracias papá. Así me ayudas mucho.

Cuando volvió al campamento, Will le cogió del brazo, le miró muy serio y le dijo:

-Estoy muy cabreado contigo.

Nico le miró sin comprender.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No tienes derecho a gritar esas cosas y después irte.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Cómo que por qué no? Pues porque yo lo digo. Son órdenes del médico.

-Nico intentó durante cinco segundos aguantar la risa pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-E es que no puedo creerme que te enfades por eso.

-Yo tengo también algo que opinar sobre lo que dijiste hace tres días.

-Pues vale.

-¡Dioses di Angelo!

-Mira Solace no tiene importancia.

-Padre dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza me lo cargo.

El italiano hizo ademán de marcharse pero Will no se lo permitió.

-Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir y punto.

Nico resopló.

El hijo de Hades temblaba por dentro.

-tu me gustas Nico.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

Will se cabreó y tiró del brazo de Nico hacia él.

Aprisionó al chico más bajo contra una pared y lo besó.

Nico tardó un tiempo en reaccionar. Respondió al beso pensando de manera distante que ese era su primer beso y que debería irse rápido.

También pensaba en rodear al hijo de Apolo de esqueletos por atrevido pero sabía que no funcionaría.

La lengua de Will se deslizó dentro de la boca de Nico explorando todo lo que podía y más.

Di Angelo se imaginaba lo que diría Solace si se le ocurría utilizar los poderes del inframundo:

-Nico me debes un día en la enfermería. Órdenes del médico.

Ahora fue el italiano el que exploraba con la lengua la boca del rubio.

Unos minutos después se separaron sonrojados.

-Ni se te ocurra huir rey de los fantasmas. -Advirtió Will. Órdenes del médico. Añadió mirando al moreno a los ojos.

-Piérdete Sunshine.

-Me perderé contigo.

-Idiota.

-Te quiero.

Por una vez Nico se quedó sin nada que decir.

Un rato después gruñó y se encaminó a la arena a buscar a Jason.

-¡Hey shadow! -Gritó Will.

El italiano se dio la vuelta molesto.

-¿Entonces somos pareja o le digo al hijo de Hermes que sigo sin novio?

Di Angelo apretó los puños y se plantó delante de Will.

-ni se te ocurra Sunshine. Eres mío. -Gruñó.

Después se besaron.

Will sonreía.

Antes de que Nico se fuera, Solace le dijo:

-De verdad te quiero Shadow.

El otro chico suspiró.

-Yo también te quiero Sunshine.

El hijo del dios del sol dejó que Nico se fuera.

El italiano se estaba riendo al acordarse de la cara que pusieron Jason y Percy al enterarse.

Escuchó la puerta de su cabaña abrirse y sonrió más ampliamente.

Will entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Estaba recordando como empezamos a salir.

Solace se acostó al lado de su novio.

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente hasta que el beso se volvió salvaje.

La ropa comenzó a estorvar y los besos no fueron suficientes.

Hicieron el amor lentamente. Nico primero entró dentro de Will, y unos minutos después de acabar, fue Will el que entraba dentro de Nico.

Se dieron una ducha, se pusieron el pijama y se durmieron abrazados.

Nico había pasado mucha vergüenza cuando gritó aquello delante de todo el campamento. Pero no se arepentía de nada.

Era muy feliz con su Sunshine.

-Te amo. -Se dijeron ambos entre sueños.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.

percy estaba en los jardines del palacio de su padre dando un paseo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había enterado de su embarazo. El semidiós estaba recordando el momento en el cual Anfitrite se enteró de que esperaba dos bebés.

Flashback:

Poseidón, Tritón y Percy estaban en uno de los salones. habían citado a Anfitrite para hablar. Su padre le había dicho al semidiós que él y Tritón podrían darle la noticia a su mujer pero el semidiós no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Le dijo a su padre que quería estar presente y ni él ni Tritón pudieron convencerle de lo contrario.

Su hermano Tyson estaba con ellos. Percy le había dicho que sería tío y el cíclope había saltado dando palmas como loco. Había abrazado a su hermano con algo de fuerza y cuando el semidiós se quejó Tyson dijo:

-Es para que mis sobrinitos sientan también el abrazo.

Luego había sonreído y cogiendo a Percy de la mano, le llevó a dar un paseo con los hipocampos.

Anfitrite llegó al salón y observó fijamente al hijo de su marido. El semidiós se removió incómodo en su sitio.

-Mi reina. -Empezó Poseidón. -Percy va a quedarse aquí una temporada.

La nereida se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Hay más madre. Has de jurar por el río Estigio que no dirás a nadie lo que vas a descubrir.

La mujer miró a su hijo y suspiró.

-Juro por el río Estigio que no comentaré nada de lo que descubra en este salón ni el motivo real de la visita de Perseus Jackson.

Poseidón sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó la nereida con impaciencia. Deseaba que se dieran prisa para poder largarse.

-¿Madre recuerdas la fiesta del Olimpo a la que asistieron los semidioses?

La reina asintió.

-Pues resulta que en esa fiesta, percy...

Entre Tritón y su padre fueron contándole a la nereida todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando acabaron la explicación, la mujer se puso de un espantoso tono verde.

-¡Ese Zeus me va a oír! ¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse de un niño?

Percy iba a protestar pero una mirada de su hermano le hizo desistir.

-¡Por todos los peces! Si Hera se entera...

Anfitrite palideció aún más.

Se acercó a Percy y lo abrazó.

-Pobre pobre niño. Tan joven...

Acarició con dulzura el vientre del atónito muchacho.

Después la reina se plantó delante de Poseidón y comenzó a hablar:

-Hay que decirles a los cíclopes que preparen cosas para los bebés. Cunas, juguetes... Hablaré con mis hermanas y algunas personas más para hacerles unos brazaletes protectores y uno para Percy por si Hera lo averigua no pueda hacerle daño ni a él ni a los bebés.

Tritón estaba mareado.

-Cuando Zeus se entere, querrá ver al chico y no descansará hasta hacerlo. Hay que mantenerlo aquí. Si tiene que salir del mar, siempre tiene que estar uno de nosotros con él. No sé qué dioses se enfadarán con la noticia.

Percy aún estaba asombrado. Tyson miraba a la nereida sonriendo.

la diosa se quedó pensando y después comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón.

-¡Su madre! -Chilló de repente.

-Tiene que enterarse.

-Cuando Sally se entere... Zeus va a querer salir corriendo. -Comentó Poseidón con sorna.

Anfítrite se acercó a Percy y le cogió del brazo.

-Vamos cariño. Tienes que descansar. pero antes... vamos a comer algo.

El semidiós la siguió dócilmente.

Fin flashback.

Anfítrite y él hablaban mucho. Sobre todo de la crianza y cuidado de los niños.

Percy sonrió y acarició delicadamente su vientre aún plano.

Al día siguiente, poseidón, Tritón y él irían a darle la noticia a su madre.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos del campamento mestizo pero ahora debía preocuparse por los niños que crecían dentro de él.

Sabía que no sería fácil pero saldría adelante por los bebés.

Le daba muchísimo miedo la perspectiva de la paternidad pero no se echaría atrás. Eran sus hijos y sabía que por ellos haría cualquier cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde y Tritón, su padre y Percy estaban en la puerta de la casa de la madre de éste último.

Tritón miró exasperado a su padre.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

El hijo del dios del mar llevaba cinco minutos intentando llamar a la puerta pero su padre no se lo permitía. Parecía bastante asustado de aquella mortal.

El dios más joven gruñó y de un empujón apartó a su padre y tocó el timbre.

Poseidón le miró como si fuera el peor de los monstruos.

Percy estaba a su lado mirándose los zapatos pues había descubierto que eran la mar de interesantes.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Sonrió al ver a su hijo.

-Pasad.

Sally se apartó dejando entrar a los tres recién llegados.

Poseidón sonreía forzadamente.

Su hijo Tritón le miraba divertido.

-Percy cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte.

El semidiós y su madre se abrazaron.

-Hola Poseidón ¿Qué tal?

-B bien. ¿P por qué iba a e estar mal?

Sally le miró con suspicacia.

-Y tu debes de ser Tritón.

La mujer le sonrió cálidamente y le apretujó en un abrazo.

El dios más joven sonrió algo tímido.

Sally les hizo entrar al salón y sentarse en los sofás.

Fue a la cocina y regresó al rato con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas azules.

Su hijo sonrió al ver esto.

Tomaron lo que Sally les había traído en un silencio cómodo.

Después de un rato la mujer habló:

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí pero... ¿Por qué habéis venido los tres? ¿Y por qué Poseidón parece tan nervioso?

-T tonterías. N no estoy para nada n nervioso.

Poseidón estaba deseando hacerse pequeñito y esconderse. No le apetecía ser testigo de la furia de Sally Jackson cuando se enterara de lo que le había ocurrido a Percy.

Tritón no sabía donde se habían metido.

-¿Y bien?

-Mamá e es que y yo...

Percy quería hacerse uno con el sillón.

-Exagerados. -Murmuró Tritón.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? -Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

-¿Mamá qué opinas de tener nietos?

Sally sonrió.

-Me gustaría tenerlos pero cuando seas más mayor. Aún eres mi bebé.

-P pues b bueno... ¿Qué tal va todo con paul?

-¿Perseus Jackson qué pasa?

El semidiós abrió la boca un par de veces sin conseguir hablar.

-Verá señora Jackson. -Intervino Tritón.

-Llámame Sally.

-Resulta Sally, que...

el timbre de la casa sonó.

-(Salvados por la campana... De momento) -Pensó el semidiós.

La madre de Percy sonrió.

-Ese debe ser Nico. Prometió que hoy vendría a presentarme a su chico por fin.

Cuando ella se alejó, Poseidón respiró algo más tranquilo.

-(Tendré que darle las gracias al hijo de Hades por la interrupción) -Pensó el dios del mar aliviado.

Sally abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. En el unbral se encontraba Nico y un chico rubio bastante guapo que supuso debía ser Will.

-Pasad chicos. Percy, su padre y Tritón están en el salón.

Will y Nico se miraron.

Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento:

-(Más vale que corras Zeus)

-Tú debes ser Will Solace.

El chico asintió.

Sally abrazó a Nico con fuerza. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

-Es bastante guapo.

El hijo de Hades se ruborizó.

La madre de percy abrazó a Will y después se encaminaron al salón.

Cuando llegaron Poseidón contuvo un gemido de pavor.

Él sería un dios todo poderoso y lo que queráis pero Sally Jackson enfadada era peor que las tres furias juntas.

Cuando todos se habían saludado y Will y Nico tenían sus respectivas tazas de chocolate caliente, Sally preguntó:

-¿Vosotros sabéis lo que le pasa a Percy?

nico miró para otro lado.

Will y Tritón no lograban entender por qué tanto escándalo.

Claro que se cabrearía pero no creían que fuera para tanto.

-¿Te refieres a lo que ocurrió en la fiesta gracias al señor D y la bebida que le dio Annabeth? -preguntó Will.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Señor D? ¿Qué bebida?

Tritón suspiró y dijo:

-Estos idiotas... Se enfrentan a todo tipo de monstruos y no se atreven a decir lo que hemos venido a hablar.

-¿Oye Will los médicos no suelen dar las noticias difíciles a los familiares?

Todos miraron al semidiós hijo de Poseidón.

-Yo no soy médico titulado así que...

-Mi hijo tiene razón. Los médicos dan ese tipo de noticias.

-Habláis como si alguien hubiera muerto. -Intervino Tritón.

-Tranquila Sally. -Dijo Nico al ver la cara pálida de la mujer. No ha muerto nadie.

El rostro de la mortal se relajó.

-¿Will?

-No sé qué quieres que diga.

Tritón a pesar de ser un dios del mar, estaba que echaba humo.

-Señora Jackson... Quiero decir... Sally. -Rectificó ante la mirada de la mujer.

-Lo que pasa es que Percy...

Entre Tritón y Will le contaron a la madre de Percy la historia. Lo que no le dijeron fue lo del embarazo.

-¿Ese dios promiscuo se ha atrevido a tocar a mi bebé? ¡Voy a cortarle sus divinas partes híntimas y le echaré sal! ¡Cómo se ha atrevido! ¡Me va a oír!

A Will y Tritón se le habían queitado las ganas de hablar.

-¿Y nadie se dio cuenta? ¡Tú eres su padre! ¿Cómo lo has permitido?

Poseidón en ese momento vio su larguísima existencia pasar ante sus ojos durante un par de segundos. Tuvo verdaderas ganas de chillar, salir corriendo y encerrarse en su palacio durante un siglo o más.

-Aún hay más. -Comentó Will tímidamente.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar al hijo de Apolo.

El chico tragó saliva y contuvo las ganas de llamar a gritos a su padre.

-No sé si lo sabes pero... hay algunos semidioses masculinos que pueden quedar embarazados... -Comentó Nico casi en un susurro.

Sally abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Estás embarazado?

Percy asintió.

-¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Te voy a matar Zeus!

La mujer estaba echa un basilisco.

-Tranquilízate Sally.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Que me tranquilice! ¿Poseidón cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Mi hijo espera un... un... ¡Un hijo!

-Son dos. -Comentó Percy.

-¿D dos? ¡Ese dios promiscuo me va a oír!

Entonces se puso muy pálida.

-Hera. -Gimió espantada.

-Hemos tomado precauciones. Está en mi palacio. Allí ella no puede entrar. En dos días reuniré a los demás dioses y les contaré la situación. Ella se enfadará pero no podrá tocar a Percy.

-¿Y si le hace daño a mamá? -Preguntó el chico muy asustado. No se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

-A esta casa no puede entrar un dios que no sea invitado.

-¿Y si se hace pasar por otra persona?

-No podrá pasar.

Percy respiró más tranquilo.

-Cariño yo te apoyaré siempre. Eres mi hijo y te quiero y también querré a los niños que tengas.

Percy y su madre se abrazaron. El chico derramaba lágrimas en el pecho de la mujer.

-Aunque estés embarazado de Zeus, no va a evitar que me lo cargue por muy inmortal y poderoso que sea.

El semidiós sonrió más calmado. Un peso que no sabía que tenía se le había quitado del pecho.

Su madre era la mejor del mundo.

Hablaron durante casi dos horas.

Sally despotricaba contra Zeus. Percy estaba anonadado. Nunca había oído a su madre maldecir.

Tritón decidió que Sally Jackson era realmente aterradora y tuvo que darle la razón a su padre.

Le habían dado verdaderas ganas de transformarse en un animal pequeño y esconderse para siempre.

En el Olimpo, Zeus se extremeció. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna y sudores fríos bajándole por la espalda.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? -Se preguntó.

Durante toda la tarde no fue capaz de concentrarse en nada.

Percy, su hermano y su padre se marcharon al palacio del mar.

Will y Nico se quedarían a cenar.

-¿Que no era para tanto eh? -Preguntó Poseidón a Tritón cuando estaban en el palacio.

El hijo del dios del mar se extremeció.

-Joder papá. Es verdaderamente aterradora. Zeus ya puede correr. O pedirle a Hefesto que le construya el mejor búnquer del mundo.

Ambos dioses negaron con la cabeza para quitarse esos horribles pensamientos de la cabeza.

Seguramente tendrían pesadillas durante semanas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10.

poseidón estaba en su habitación intentando dormir.

En unas horas tendría que ir al Olimpo a contar la situación de Percy.

También quería ver a Hermes porque hacía más de dos semanas que no se veían.

-(Conozco a Hermes desde hace tres mil años o más y nunca me había sentido así por él) -Pensaba el dios del mar.

-(Joder parezco un adolescente hormonado) -Decía en su mente.

Intentó contar hipocampos, delfines, pegasos...

Pensó en Hermes, en cómo quería cargarse a Zeus, en días felices...

Se tomó un chocolate caliente...

Pero no conseguía dormir.

En la madrugada, unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron de una película de super pulpos que estaba imaginando en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta con un chasquido de dedos y Percy pasó a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa perseus?

-Me apetecen patatas fritas con chocolate y zumo de fresa azul.

-¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a uno de los peces?

-Quiero que me lo traigas tú.

Iba a chasquear los dedos cuando su hijo le detuvo.

-Si lo traes así, no sabe igual.

-Claro que sabe igual. -Rebatió poseidón.

A Percy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Hermes Exprés?

-Quiero que me lo traigas tú papá.

Poseidón suspiró y se levantó.

Después de vestirse, desapareció en un remolino de luz azul.

Cuando volvió, encontró a percy llorando delante de la televisión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tuvo que morir la madre de Nemo? Es una peli muy cruel.

-Hijo te he traído lo que me has pedido.

El chico se enjugó las lágrimas y se acercó a la mesa.

Se comió las patatas mojándolas en el chocolate.

-Zeus debería hacerse cargo de los antojos. -Gruñó Poseidón.

Percy le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿N no me quieres p papá?

-Claro que sí hijo.

-¿Y p por q qué dices esas c cosas?

-Porque quiero machacar al promiscuo de mi hermanito.

Percy suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Me puedes traer pepinillos con leche condensada?

Poseidón suspiró y salió de nuevo.

Volvió exausto.

Percy acabó de comerse todo lo que su padre había traído y se acurrucó en la cama.

Poseidón se tumbó a su lado y se quedó dormido.

Percy sonrió satisfecho y también se durmió.

Ares estaba en su palacio lleno de armas pensativo.

-¿Qué querría el tío P?

Como no podía dormir se entretuvo contando hachas ensangrentadas.

Como eso no funcionó, se puso a contar cachorritos.

Finalmente se durmió con la imagen de unos cachorritos de golden Retriever en su mente.

-(Nadie debe enterarse jamás de que me encantan los cachorritos) -Pensó antes de dormirse.

Zeus estaba cabreado. Había intentado acceder a perseus Jackson pero no lo había conseguido.

Además, estaba enfadado porque Poseidón había convocado una reunión.

Intentó dormirse contando a todas las mortales y todos los mortales con los que se había acostado a lo largo de su existencia pero no funcionó.

Finalmente se durmió con la imagen de percy desnudo y gimiendo ante sus atenciones.

Hermes estaba cansado. Además del embarazo, tenía que llevar los mensajes como siempre sin parar.

-(¿Quién me manda a mí acostarme con poseidón?)

Nada más tocar la cama se quedó dormido.

Apolo y Leo estaban en una habitación.

Acababan de hacer el amor. Estaban abrazados besándose dulcemente.

-Mañana tengo una reunión en el Olimpo. La ha convocado el tío P. A saber por qué será.

Leo tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía ser pero no dijo nada.

se pegó más a Apolo y se quedó dormido.

El dios del sol le siguió unos minutos después.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11.

Al día siguiente:

-Estoy muy nervioso. Sé que no pueden llegar ni a mí ni a mis bebés pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Tranquilízate Percy.

-Tritón siento como si unos tentáculos me apretaran el pecho.

-Papá se irá en cinco minutos y cuando vuelva, ya verás que todo habrá salido bien. Seguro que habrá gritos, peleas e intentos de asesinato... -Comentó Tritón.

-Vamos lo típico. -Secundó Percy.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron y continuaron paseando por los jardines de palacio.

Poseidón estaba preocupado. No sabía como saldría la reunión y eso le ponía de los nervios.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió al Olimpo.

Llegó allí unos segundos después en un torbellino de luz verde azulada.

Allí estaban: Zeus, Hera, hestia, Atenea, Artemisa, Apolo, Deméter y Afrodita.

-¿Y los demás? -preguntó el dios del mar.

-Dioniso tiene que estar al llegar. -Comentó Hestia.

Entonces el nombrado apareció en un torbellino de luz púrppura.

Hermes apareció un momento después.

Se acercó a Poseidón y ambos se besaron con suavidad.

Zeus y Dioniso pusieron mala cara.

Afrodita sonreía radiante.

Hades y perséfone aparecieron en ese instante.

-Por los dioses hermano. Deja eso para otro momento. -Se quejó Zeus.

Poseidón le ignoró.

Ares apareció en una luz roja y segundos después apareció hefesto.

-Ya podemos empezar. -Comentó Hestia.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios.

Miraban a Poseidón a la espera de que hablara.

-hermano tú nos has convocado y apuesto que no ha sido para que viéramos como te besabas con Hermes. -Dijo Zeus.

El rey de los cielos quería que la dichosa reunión acabara pronto.

había intentado sonsacarle información a su hijo sobre perseus Jackson sin éxito.

estaba que echaba chispas literalmente.

Poseidón carraspeó.

-¿Recordáis aquella fiesta de hace unos meses a la que asistieron nuestros hijos?

Todos asintieron.

-Resulta que hubo consecuencias gracias a alguien que no quiero señalar. -Comentó mirando a Dioniso.

El dios del vino no hizo caso a la acusación.

-¿qué consecuencias? -Inquirió Atenea.

-mi hijo Percy consumió alcohol y una de las hijas de Atenea le dio una bebida azul.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? Si la bebida azul es para que el alcohol no suba tanto. -Preguntó Apolo sin comprender.

-Resulta, que esta vez las bebidas azules eran afrodisiacos.

Todos miraron a Dioniso.

-¿Qué? Yo no cambié el color de las bebidas. -Se justificó.

-¿Y dónde quieres llegar con esto? -Interrogó Hera cansada.

-Al beber aquello, mi hijo naturalmente, tenía ganas de...

-Déjame adivinar. -Espetó Hera. -El chico se acostó con un semidiós o una semidiosa con la consecuencia posterior de un enbarazo no deseado.

-No. -Dijo Poseidón.

-¿Entonces? -Cuestionó Hades.

Zeus estaba un poco pálido.

-(Espero no haber dejado embarazado a Perseus Jackson) -Pensaba el dios del rayo.

-Percy se acostó con un dios y...

-¿Espera un hijo? -Preguntó Afrodita con la voz chillona a causa de la sorpresa.

El dios del mar asintió.

-Hermes y tú no podéis ser. Porque tú eres su padre y Hermes... está contigo. -Comentó Atenea.

Apolo carraspeó incómodo.

-Yo estoy con uno de los hijos de hefesto.

El dios herrero le fulminó con la mirada.

-yo sé quien es. -Comentó Poseidón antes de que alguien más hablara.

-¿Quién es? -Inquirió atenea.

La gran sala quedó en silencio.

Entonces uno a uno miraron todos a Zeus.

-¿Por qué me miráis a mí?

-¿Has sido tú el que se ha acostado con Perseus Jackson? -preguntó Hera muy enfadada.

Todos esperaban la respuesta ansiosos.

-Me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a... -Intentó escusarse el dios de los cielos.

-¿Ha sido él? -Bramó Hera a Poseidón.

El dios del mar asintió.

entonces las miradas se dirigieron a Hera.

-¿Por eso tu hijo está en tu palacio? -preguntó Artemisa.

-Sí. Puede ser peligroso para él.

-¡El bebé tiene que morir! -Chilló Hera colérica.

-Son dos bebés. -Comentó Poseidón con una sonrisa.

-¡Tienen que morir! -Gritó la diosa de nuevo.

El dios del mar se levantó furioso de su trono y se dirigió a Hera. Le puso el tridente en el cuello y dijo en voz baja, la cual daba más miedo que si gritara.

-Si le tocas un solo pelo a mi hijo o a los bebés, te mataré y echaré tus restos al tártaro.

Después mirando a los demás dijo:

-Y esto va también para todos vosotros. Nadie tocará a mi hijo ni a sus bebés.

Se apartó despacio de la diosa que estaba inmóvil y volvió a sentarse.

-Votación. -Dijo Zeus.

-Siempre se han hecho las cosas de esta manera. -Explicó Hestia antes de que poseidón pudiera protestar.

-¿Quiénes están a favor de que los bebés mueran?

Hera levantó la mano.

-¡¿A quiénes les da igual que muera o no?

Ares, Dioniso, Deméter y Atenea levantaron la mano.

-¿quiénes están en contra de que mueran los bebés?

-Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidón, Apolo, hefesto, Afrodita, Artemisa y Perséfone levantaron la mano.

-la decisión ha sido tomada. Los niños no morirán. -Finalizó Zeus.

-¡Deben morir! -Espetó hera.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si mueren, los semidioses tanto griegos como romanos se vendrían contra nosotros debido al cariño que le tienen a percy? -Cuestionó Artemisa.

-Y os enfrentaríais a la ira del mar. -Comentó Poseidón como si nada.

-¿Y quién se está haciendo cargo del tratamiento del semidiós?

-Uno de tus hijos. Will Solace.

Hera sonrió.

-Tampoco vas a tocar a ninguno de los amigos de Percy. -Dijo poseidón.

-¡Si tocas a uno solo de mis niños...! -Bramó Apolo.

-Yo quiero ver a Perseus. -habló Zeus.

-Ni en broma.

-Lleva dentro a mis hijos. -Intentó justificar.

-¿Cuándo te ha importado eso? -Cuestionó cabreado Poseidón.

Zeus murmuró algo tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharlo.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Preguntó Hestia.

-Que Perseus es especial.

Hera se levantó furiosa y le dio una bofetada a su marido.

-¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza no apoyar a tu madre? -Inquirió la diosa del matrimonio a Hefesto.

-¿Qué madre? ¿La misma que me tiró desde la cima del monte Olimpo? ¿la misma que no me soporta porque no soy perfecto?

Hera deshechó sus comentarios con la mano.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Hefesto la fulminó con la mirada y dejó de prestarla atención.

-¿Y tú Ares?

-A mí me da igual. Pero no quiero enfrentarme a la ira del tío P. Me gustan las guerras. Pero las que sé que voy a ganar.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! -Gritó Hera antes de salir del salón de los tronos.

-¿Puedo ver entonces a Perseus?

-no.

-¡Son mis hijos!

-¡Es mi hijo y son mis nietos!

-¡Soy el rey del universo!

-Y también el que tiene el ego más grande de todos. -Murmuró Hades.

-Si quieres tío p, puedo hacerme cargo de los cuidados de Percy. Así puedo enseñarle a Will.

-Perfecto.

Zeus se enfurruñó.

-Si percy acepta verte, entonces lo verás.

Zeus suspiró pero asintió.

Poseidón se levantó de su trono, cogió a Hermes de la mano y se fue.

Llegó unos segundos después a su palacio.

Percy, Anfítrite y Tritón estaban esperándole.

-Hera no está nada contenta. Pero los demás no han puesto pegas. Hablamos mañana. Tengo asuntos que atender. -Dijo poseidón antes de que nadie pudiera hablar.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa traviesa.

El dios del mar apareció en sus habitaciones con Hermes aún cogido de la mano.

En los salones de palacio:

-No es nada que no nos hayamos esperado.

Habrá que tener vigilada a Hera. -Comentó Anfítrite.

-Todos están alerta por si acaso algún dios no invitado intenta cruzar al palacio. -Dijo Tritón.

-A parte, Poseidón lo sabría y le impediría el paso. -Tranquilizó Anfítrite.

Percy vostezó.

-Me voy a la cama. Estoy agotado.

Tritón le cogió de la mano y en un segundo estaban en la habitación del semidiós.

-Así es más rápido. -Comentó Tritón ante la mirada de su hermano.

Percy asintió sonriendo.

-¿Las paredes son a prueba de sonidos verdad?

Tritón rió a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes. Aunque si tienes antojos nocturnos... no puedes ir a pedirle nada a padre.

-No quiero ser testigo de su furia. -Se estremeció el semidiós.

Tritón le dio una palmada en la espalda y desapareció en su ya característico torbellino de luz azul océano.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12.

Cuando Hermes y Poseidón llegaron a las habitaciones del segundo, se dirigieron a la cama donde se tumbaron y comenzaron a besarse.

Los besos eran dulces y pausados. Dados con mucho amor.

El dios del mar acariciaba la cara de su amante con ternura.

Suavemente giró a Hermes para que quedara tumbado boca arriba y él se colocó sobre el dios de los viajeros sin aplastarle.

Hermes abrió las piernas y Poseidón se colocó de rodillas entre ellas.

miró desde arriba al dios que llevaba dentro un hijo suyo.

-¿Disfrutando las vistas?

-Por supuesto.

Poseidón se agachó y besó con suavidad los labios del otro dios.

Sabía que con un chasquido de sus dedos o los del dios tumbado en su cama, podrían librarse de la ropa que ya empezaba a estorbar. pero a Poseidón le gustaba ir desnudando a Hermes poco a poco. Disfrutando de cada trozo de piel descubierta. Besando, lamiendo y marcando cada porción de piel que iba destapando.

Hermes como dios, podía conseguir que su embarazo no se notara pero disfrutaba cuando el moreno acariciaba y besaba su vientre con amor. Entonces cerraba los ojos y si eso era posible, se enamoraba más del dios del mar.

Los besos de Poseidón eran como el mar. Unas veces calmados y otras tempestuosos y bruscos.

El dios del mar se entretuvo en el cuello de Hermes. Sabía que le encantaba que le besaran ahí.

Sus gemidos y suspiros escitaban más a Poseidón que cualquier otra cosa.

el moreno bajó las caderas hasta pegarlas a las del otro dios. Ambos gimieron fuerte ante el contacto de sus penes a través de la ropa.

Se movieron al unísono mientras Poseidón y Hermes se turnaban en besar uno el cuello del otro.

Las camisetas fueron lo primero que desapareció.

Un rato después, se corrieron solo con el frote de sus cuerpos como dos adolescentes que experimentaban.

Hermes arañaba el pecho, la espalda y los hombros a su amante.

Poseidón lentamente fue bajando sus besos por el pecho y el vientre del ojiazul.

los pantalones y la ropa interior se fueron también.

El dios del mar se introdujo el miembro semierecto del rubio en la boca disfrutando de su sabor.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y tortuosos. Disfrutaba ver a Hermes retorciéndose en la cama en busca de más.

El dios mensajero cogió en dos puños el pelo del otro dios y marcó el ritmo que quería. Después también movía las caderas.

El moreno le dejó hacer. Sabía que su amante disfrutaba cuando se follaba su boca.

Hermes se corrió con un grito ronco.

Poseidón bebió la esencia del rubio sin dejar ni una gota.

Subió y compartieron un beso salado.

El dios del mar hizo que su amante colocara las plantas de los pies sobre la cama y sin otro aviso le penetró con fuerza.

Hermes daba las gracias porque eso no le dolía.

Pronto ambos se movían al unísono con lentitud.

Poseidón giró en la cama para que el ojiazul quedara sobre él.

Hermes colocó las manos en el pecho de su pareja y éste, puso las manos en sus caderas.

El rubio cavalgaba al dios más mayor frenéticamente.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y Poseidón le dio un azote.

Por cada envestida un azote.

Hermes disfrutaba esto muchísimo.

Los gemidos de ambos se volvieron gritos de placer y se corrieron con bastante fuerza.

hermes se levantó del regazo de Poseidón y se tumbó a su lado.

Se besaron cansados pero satisfechos.

Con un chasquido de dedos estaban limpios y tapados por mantas.

Poseidón acariciaba en círculos suaves la tripa del otro dios que se quedó dormido.

El ojiverde le dio un beso en la sien y se quedó dormido minutos después.

Nota: ¿Algún chico para emparejarlo con Jason?

Un saludo.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen al magnífico Rick Riordan.

Yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Nota: No sé como contestar a los reviews. Agradezco que me los hayáis mandado y en cuanto sepa como, os los responderé.

Un saludo y disfrutar del capi.

Capítulo 13.

En Nueva Roma una semana antes.

Los miembros del campamento Júpiter estaban haciendo sus ejercicios rutinarios.

Marcharon alrededor de la ciudad.

Tras la muerte de Octavian había un nuevo augur llamado Zane Carstairs.

Era un hijo de Apolo.

En el descanso, Reina recibió un mensaje Iris y reunió a Dakota, Mike Kaale, Frank y Hazel para que fueran con ella a un salón privado.

Allí les esperaban Jason y Nico.

Percy les había pedido que se lo contaran a esos romanos porque les consideraba también sus amigos.

Y aunque tarde o temprano iban a enterarse, prefería que lo supieran antes que los demás.

Jason también había contactado con su hermana Thalia y le había pedido que se reuniera con él en el campamento Júpiter.

La chica se extrañó mucho por aquella petición, pero cuando su hermano le dijo que era muy urgente, no tardó en pedirle permiso a Artemisa.

La diosa se lo dio algo renuente y Thalia se encaminó a Nueva Roma.

Segundos después de que Reina, Frank, Hazel, Dakota y Mike entraran al salón privado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Thalia Grace.

Nico recordaba el momento en el que Grober se había enterado de la noticia.

Estuvo balando espantado durante media hora y saltando por las rocas histérico.

Más tarde, llamó a Percy y le gritó cosas ininteligibles debido a que de nuevo estaba balando.

Cuando el sátiro se quedó agusto, respiró profundamente y le dijo a Percy que le apoyaba.

Todos estaban sentados en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda mirando a Jason y Nico esperando a que hablaran.

Como nadie decía nada, Mike Kaale carraspeó y dijo:

-¿Y bien?

Jason respiró hondo y entre él y el hijo de Hades les contaron todo.

-A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Vamos a tener dos hermanitos? -Preguntó Thalia mirando a Jason.

El rubio tuvo un escalofrío.

-Es algo en lo que no había pensado.

A la teniente de Artemisa le entró la risa tonta.

-Una mezcla de padre y Percy. A saber qué sale de ahí.

Nico se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

-Habrá que malcriarlos ¿No? -Cuestionó Frank con una sonrisa.

Hazel estaba encantada con la perspectiva.

Leo ha dicho lo mismo que tú. -Le dijo Jason a Frank.

-¿Os imagináis a Valdez con los niños? -Preguntó Nico.

-Son cosas en las que no quiero pensar. -Respondió Thalia.

-No sé quien será más infantil. -Comentó Hazel.

Dakota y Mike seguían un pelín resentidos por el intento de Leo de destruir el campamento Júpiter.

Sabían que no había sido él, pero aún les hervía la sangre por aquello.

Reina estaba analizando detenidamente la noticia.

Frank y ella se miraron y asintieron de acuerdo.

-Si tenemos que proteger a Percy, lo haremos. -Comentó la pretora.

-No importa si tenemos que enfrentarnos a los dioses. Percy es parte de nuestra familia. -Secundó Frank.

-Las cazadoras protegeremos a Percy y a sus niños pase lo que pase. Mi señora Artemisa, es protectora de los niños y no permitiremos que les hagan daño.

-Hay que tener cuidado con Hera. Porque en cuanto se entere, intentará llegar a Percy como sea. Y si tiene que dañar a los amigos del hijo de Neptuno lo hará. -Dijo Mike.

-Decidle a Percy que tiene todo nuestro apoyo. -Pidió Hazel a su hermano.

-Pues si eso es todo, nosotros tenemos que seguir con los ejercicios. -Habló Reina.

Todos se levantaron y tras despedirse, salieron del salón y cada uno tomó su camino.

Jason sonrió ssatisfecho.

Hera no tendría ninguna posibilidad si intentaba herir a percy o a cualquiera de los semidioses.

Nico agarró la mano del hijo de Júpiter y mediante el viaje sombra se dirigieron al campamento mestizo.

Nota: Zane es el nombre de uno de los personajess de la saga feos de Scott Westerfeld.

Y Carstairs es el apellido de uno de los personajes de Cassandra Clare.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 14.

-Me parece una tontería.

-¡Las ratas no son una tontería!

George y Marta llevaban discutiendo media hora y Hermes estaba a punto de pulverizarlos.

Entre el embarazo, todos los envíos que tenía que realizar y sus serpientes, estaba muy estresado.

Respiró profundamente y recordó cuando los dioses se enteraron de que esperaba un hijo de Poseidón.

Flashback.

Cuatro meses antes...

Hacía un tiempo que Hermes y Poseidón tenían una relación.

A la esposa del dios del mar no le importaba, porque ella ya no sentía nada por él.

Uno de esos días, estaba hablando con poseidón y se desmayó.

El dios muy asustado, apareció en el Olimpo con Hermes en brazos.

Esperó en el templo de Apolo y por suerte, éste no tardó en aparecer.

El dios de la medicina vio a su tío con su medio hermano en brazos y se asustó.

-Dime que lo habéis hecho tantas veces que le has dejado exausto.

-Estábamos hablando y se ha quedado inconsciente.

-¿No será que se ha aburrido tanto que se ha hecho el enfermo?

-¿Puedes examinarlo ya?

Apolo hizo aparecer una camilla en la que Poseidón depositó a su "pareja."

el dios del sol le hizo un chequeo con sus manos y no encontró nada hasta que llegó a su vientre.

Abrió mucho los ojos y después se echó a reír.

-¿No habéis tomado precauciones? -Preguntó riendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que voy a tener un primito.

Poseidón tardó un tiempo en comprender lo que el otro dios le decía.

-¿Está esperando un hijo?

Apolo volvió a reirse pero asintió.

-¿Y de cuánto está?

-De dos meses y medio. Me extraña que ninguno de los dos se haya dado cuenta.

Poseidón se pasó una mano por la cara.

-No se lo digas a nadie todavía. Voy a convocar una reunión para mañana y se lo diremos Hermes y yo.

Apolo estuvo de acuerdo.

-Por Zeus. Un bebé. -iba diciendo Apolo mientras se alejaba riendo.

poseidón cogió en brazos a Hermes y se transportó a la habitación donde estaban antes.

El dios de los ladrones despertó unos minutos después.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te has desmayado.

-¿En serio?

Poseidón asintió.

-Te he llevado con Apolo y me ha dicho que... Estamosesperandounhijo. -Dijo eso con tal rapidez y en un tono tan bajo, que Hermes no entendió ni una palabra.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que e estamos esperando un hijo.

El rubio le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Poseidón! -El grito resonó por todo el océano.

El dios mencionado puso la cara más inocente que pudo.

-¿Me has dejado embarazado?

-¿Sí?

-¿Y encima lo preguntas? ¡Yo te mato!

-No es para tanto.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¿Tú sabes lo que duele parir? ¡No lo sabes!

-Tú tampoco.

poseidón se arrepintió en seguida de lo que había dicho.

-¡Tal vez no lo sepa, pero seguro que duele!

Después, lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? ¡Eres un insensible! ¿Es que acaso no te importan mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan cruel?

-Pero si no he dicho nada.

-Déjame solo. -Sollozó.

-Pero si esta es mi habitación.

-¡He dicho que me dejes solo!

Sacó su caduceo y apuntó al moreno con él.

Poseidón se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, Hermes le dijo:

-¿Te vas?

-Me has dicho que me vaya.

-¿Vas a dejarnos solos a mí y a tu hijo?

-Pero tú has dicho...

-Claro, como ahora me voy a poner gordo... -Volvió a sollozar.

Poseidón cerró la puerta.

-Pero si puedes disimular el embarazo. No tienes por qué enseñarlo.

Hermes le miró peligrosamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que esconda a nuestro pequeño? ¿Es que no quieres que nadie se entere?

-Acabo de convocar una reunión con los demás dioses para mañana.

-No me importa. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Por eso quieres que esconda mi estado?

-No he dicho que lo escondas. Sólo he dicho que puedes hacerlo.

-Me estás haciendo sufrir Poseidón. Y puede ser malo para nuestro hijo.

Hermes abrazó una almohada y siguió llorando.

Poseidón se acercó despacio y se tumbó en la cama con él.

Se pegó a él y le abrazó por detrás.

El dios de los mensajeros se dio la vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo.

Minutos después, se quedó dormido.

Poseidón lo miró dormir y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

Acarició dulcemente el vientre del rubio y se quedó dormido con la mano ahí.

Al día siguiente, Hermes y Poseidón se dieron una ducha. Tardaron más de lo esperado porque hicieron el amor.

Zeus y los dioses restantes esperaban en el Olimpo a que llegaran Hermes y Poseidón.

Apolo no paraba de reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó Hera exasperada.

-Me estoy acordando de una cosa.

-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos? -Interrogó Hades.

-Sé muchas cosas que vosotros no sabéis.

-¿Sabes por qué Poseidón nos ha convocado? -Inquirió Zeus.

-Si. Pero le he pedido que no se lo contara a nadie.

Los dioses que faltaban por fin habían llegado.

Ocuparon sus tronos pero no hablaron.

Apolo soltó otra risita.

-¿A qué esperáis? ¿A que sea navidad? -Cuestionó Zeus.

-Pero si nosotros no celebramos la navidad. -Dijo Atenea.

-Por eso lo digo.

-Hermes y yo tenemos que deciros una cosa.

-¡Dilo de una vez! -Bramó Hera.

-Estoy embarazado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Hace cuánto no tenemos un bebé en el Olimpo? ¡Qué emoción! -Dijo Hestia.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu! -Chilló Afrodita encantada.

Se giró hacia Hefesto y empezó a decirle cosas que debería fabricar para el bebé.

-¿Has dejado embarazado a mi hijo? -Preguntó Zeus.

-Sí.

-¡Cómo te has atrevido!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Es mi hijo! ¡Y tú te has atrevido a tocarlo!

Los dioses miraban estupefactos a Zeus.

-Padre. ¿Qué haces?

-Protegerte de dioses indeseados.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Poseidón atónito.

-Eres de lo peor Poseidón. Solo es un niño.

-padre. Tengo miles de años.

-¡Si quiero protegerte y gritar lo haré!

-Esto es maravilloso. -Dijo Apolo.

-¿Quién habría imaginado a padre en modo papá oso? -Preguntó Hermes.

Zeus estaba estrangulando a Poseidón.

Los otros dioses, le dieron la enhorabuena y le prometieron que...

-Le enseñaré a lanzar flechas.

-Si es niño, le enseñaré a no ser un cerdo.

-Voy a enseñarle a diferenciar los mejores vinos.

-Conmigo aprenderá las distintas plantas.

-Sabrá luchar con todo tipo de armas.

-podrá fabricar todo lo que quiera.

-Será un dios inteligente. Me encargaré de ello.

-Le enseñaré a llevar un hogar.

-Yo evitaré que vaya al inframundo antes de lo debido.

-Le enseñaré a detectar las diferentes emociones.

-Le enseñaré a no ser infiel.

Será un super dios. -Comentó Apolo.

-Dioniso. Díselo tú a los campistas. -Pidió Hestia.

El dios del vino asintió.

Era a la única diosa a la que no podía negarle nada.

Al fin, Zeus soltó a Poseidón y cogiendo a Hermes de la mano, se transportaron a un paraje tranquilo.

Fin flashback.

Volvió a la realidad y se alegró de que las serpientes hubiesen acabado su discusión.

Sintió a alguien detrás de él.

Se giró, y recibió un beso en los labios de parte de Poseidón.

-¿Cómo están mis amores? -preguntó acariciando el vientre del rubio.

-Estoy cansado.

El moreno abrazó a su pareja y juntos, se transportaron a un prado verde lleno de flores.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Le he pedido a las nereidas que te ayuden. Hoy eres totalmente mío.

-pero tengo que enviar varios paquetes a...

-Relájate amor. Lo necesitas.

Hermes ovedeció y poco a poco se dejó llevar por las caricias suaves de Poseidón.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Nota: lo siento muuuuuucho. Es que no sabía qué más escribir.

Si tenéis alguna idea, me encantará gracias.

Capítulo 15.

Dioniso estaba aburrido. No le apetecía jugar al pinacle con Quirón porque el centauro siempre acababa ganando.

Poseidón le había llamado por mensaje Iris y le había pedido (ordenado) informar a los semidioses de las noticias. más concretamente, el regalito que su "querido" padre le había dejado a Jercy Parson.

Para más cabreo de Dioniso, ese niño horrible, Randy Scoth, iba detrás de su Pólux. el mayor de sus cuatro retoños.

Hacía nueve meses que había llegado una hija suya que tenía trece años. Ella se llamaba Maggie y su madre era una bella mortal catadora de vinos que se llamaba linda Snow.

Después, hace tres meses había llegado un hijo suyo de quince años junto con una hija de Iris y un hijo de Deméter. Al parecer se conocían desde que eran niños y su crío y el de Deméter salían juntos. A Justin, que así era como se llamaba su hijo, lo había tenido con una guapa mortal que se llamaba Adele Cipriano. Ella era dueña de un extenso terreno de viñedos.

Y un mes y medio antes, había llegado otra hija suya que tenía doce años. Lily, había sido producto de una apasionada noche con un mortal llamado Colin McCandless.

Tenía verdaderas ganas de transformar al diablo Scoth en un delfín o en una vid.

Mejor en una vid no. Que si no, tendría que verlo todo el día.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo de Hermes a... a...? ¡Era su hijo! ¡Su Pólux! ¡Tenía solamente casi veinte años!

¿A quién quería engañar?

A pesar de que no le gustara para nada ese chico para su hijo, y que tenía ganas de torturarlo de todas las maneras imaginables, incluso se lo entregaría a las ménades si por él fuera.

Pero a parte de que eso a Hermes no le haría ninguna gracia y sentiría sobre su divino trasero tanto la furia del dios de los viajeros como la de Poseidón, la razón por la que dejaba "tranquilo" a Denis Stock era porque hacía casi tres años que no veía a Pólux sonreír de verdad. Desde que Castor había muerto, su otro hijo se había sumido en la tristeza.

Ahora deseaba que llegara la cena para poder anunciar las noticias que tenía que anunciar, para después ver la cara que se les quedaba a esos mocosos cuando se enteraran.

Más tarde, se iría a la cama y soñaría con despedazar al inepto de Travis Stoll.

Sí, se sabía todos y cada uno de los nombres de esos horribles mocosos, pero era divertido cambiárselos y ver como se enfadaban.

La hora de la cena llegó, y como siempre, los semidioses charlaban mientras comían.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Dioniso se levantó y puso cara de fastidio.

(O de extreñido) Como decían algunos semidioses a sus espaldas.

Quirón coceó el suelo para que todos guardaran silencio.

Cuando todos se callaron, el dios del vino dijo:

-Me han "pedido" que os informe sobre algo. Personalmente, no me importa lo más mínimo...

Un temblor sacudió el pavellón.

-Te quejas demasiado tío P.

Quirón carraspeó.

-Mi "adorado padre" va a traer dos horribles mocosos más al mundo.

Un gran trueno hizo temblar las ventanas de todas las cabañas.

-Qué irascible está todo el mundo.

El centauro volvió a carraspear.

-Como decía, mi padre va a tener dos hijos más con Penny Jameson.

Una chica de Afrodita, dio un gritito.

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo no...

Quirón miró al dios del vino.

-Quise decir: Parker Markson.

Un horrorizado hijo de Hermes casi se desmayó.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-¡pero si Parker es virgen! -Chilló Austin ofendido.

-¡Lake! -Gritó el mencionado.

-Percy Jackson y Zeus tendrán dos hijos. -Dijo Dioniso finalmente.

Los semidioses se echaron a reír.

-Venga señor D. Diga la verdad. -Dijo Cecil.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Pero cómo van a tener dos hijos? -Quiso saber Malcolm.

-¿Eres un hijo de Atenea y no sabes cómo va el tema del sexo? incluso tu madre sabe sobre eso y eso que es virgen.

El rubio se puso colorado.

-¿Entonces Percy y Zeus van a tener dos hijos? -se impresionó Lou.

Will asintió.

-¿Quién lo sabía? -inquirió Clarisse.

Leo, Jason, Will, Nico, piper y Annabeth levantaron la mano.

-¿Y no dijísteis nada? -Se ofendió Lacy. -¡Habríamos shippeado Zercy durante mucho tiempo antes!

La mayoría de hijos de Afrodita asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Ellos no están juntos. -Aclaró Will.

-Fue algo de una noche. -Secundó Jason.

-Él está con su padre y Zeus en el Olimpo. -Explicó Annabeth.

-¡Zercy es mi nuevo shipp! -Gritó Lacy.

-¡Apoleo es cool! -Chilló Will.

El hijo de Hefesto se sonrojó.

-¡Mi pareja favorita es Tralux! -Opinó Kayla.

-Gladis Straus sabe que si le toca un pelo a mi hijo, será transformado en una ardilla.

-Ese ni siquiera es un nombre de chico. -Dijo Connor.

Dioniso le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

El mayor de los Stoll se había levantado y estaba besando al hijo de Dioniso.

-¡Travis Stoll!

El grito de Dioniso sorprendió al chico tanto, que soltó al rubio.

No había sido el grito en sí, si no que lo que hubiera gritado haya sido su verdadero nombre.

El señor D se masageó las sienes.

-¡Yo shippeo Jellis! -Dijo Piper.

Muchos de sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Qué es Jellis? -Quiso saber Katie.

-Jason y Ellis. -Contestó Clovis.

-¡Él y yo no estamos juntos! -Chilló un alterado Jason.

-Pero si me deseas Grace. -Comentó Ellis.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

-En mis sueños apareces sin ropa y practicamos como fabricar críos.

Clarisse vitoreó a su hermano junto con toda la cabaña cinco.

Los hijos de Ares sabían que a Ellis le gustaba Jason desde siempre.

-Estábamos hablando de los hijos de Percy. -Dijo el hijo de Júpiter intentando que todos dejaran de prestarle atención.

Los semidioses murmuraron durante media hora más.

los hijos de Hefesto cuchicheaban sobre lo que podrían fabricar para los no natos.

La cabaña diez hablaba sobre accesorios y ropa para los pequeños.

Dioniso dio un par de golpes en una copa con un tenedor.

Cuando todos estuvieron en silencio él dijo:

-Ahora, ir a cantar alrededor de esa estúpida hoguera.

Una llamarada le chamuscó algunos pelos al señor D.

-Lo siento tía Hestia.

Los semidioses se marcharon dejando solo al dios del vino intentando recomponer su pelo quemado.

leo rió entre dientes.

-Yo puedo dejarle todo el pelo igual.

El hijo de Hefesto se prendió fuego en las manos e hizo un gesto en dirección a la cabeza del señor D.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Sandez!

-Eso ni siquiera es un apellido. -Dijo leo mientras se marchaba riendo.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rick Riordan

Capítulo 16.

Jason Grace se consideraba alguien fuerte y capaz de tomarse las cosas con calma.

En Nueva Roma le habían enseñado a enmascarar sus emociones y a no mostrar sus puntos débiles.

Se había enterado de que su padre, un dios griego promiscuo, iba a tener dos hijos con su mejor amigo Percy Jackson.

La noticia le había sorprendido bastante pero supo mantener la calma.

pero llevaba casi dos meses alterado. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Ellis Wakefield le acosaba.

En los entrenamientos, siempre peleaban y el hijo de Ares aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarle.

Le rozaba el brazo, le acariciaba la mano, incluso le había agarrado el culo. Además, una vez que Ellis cayó sobre él, al levantarse le dio un suave apretón a su miembro.

Un día, Jason estaba caminando por el bosque cuando el hijo de Ares salió de la expesura de los árboles. Le placó y cuando tuvo a Jason en el suelo, le besó con posesividad.

Hacía unas noches que Wakefield se metía en sus sueños.

En ellos le acariciaba, y le desnudaba poco a poco.

El hijo de Ares era más alto y mucho más musculoso que él. Su pelo negro azabache y sus ojos dorados rojizos, le hacían sentir cosas que le ponían nervioso.

Jason no quería dormir. Temía hacerlo porque entonces, Ellis se introduciría en sus sueños y...

El hijo de Zeus estaba muy confuso. Sabía que se sentía atraído por Wakefield, pero también tenía sentimientos por Nathan Lightwood.

Nate era un hijo de Hefesto bastante simpático.

Había llegado al campamento hace casi un año y Jason al verlo había sentido que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Era un chico bajito, con el pelo color chocolate y los ojos azul turquesa. Nunca levantaba la mirada del suelo y saltaba asustado cada vez que alguien le gritaba o se reía de él.

Nate no era lo que se dice un chico atractivo, pero Jason igualmente se sentía atraído hacia él.

Ellis era consciente de eso, y al principio había intentado humillar al hijo de Hefesto pero Jason se enfadó con él. Así que había optado por tenerlos a ambos como amantes.

Ellis Wakefield tenía toda la intención de que él, Jason Grace y Nathan Lightwood fueran una pareja de tres.

Lo malo era, que Nate no se había creído que a Jason le gustara y pensaba que se estaban riendo de él.

Grace no sabía que hacer.

El hijo de zeus decidió meterse en la cama y dormir.

Ya pensaría en algo al día siguiente.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan

Capítulo 17.

El hijo de Hermes nacería a finales de ese mes. Solo faltaban unos días para ello y los padres estaban nerviosos. También lo estaba Zeus aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie.  
Hermes estaba cada vez mas irritable y a su padre le hacía gracia ver como Poseidón iba corriendo para traerle cualquier capricho que el dios mas joven deseara.  
Todavía no había conseguido ver al semidiós de sus mas calientes sueños pero no perdía la esperanza.  
Hacía varios meses que Percy estaba en el palacio de su padre, y no parecía querer salir de allí.  
Además estaba bastante bien protegido y no podía entrar al palacio de su hermano sin ser invitado cosa que le cabreaba sobre manera.  
Hera estaba cada vez mas resentida con el universo pero la vigilaba. Sabía bastante bien que ella haría cualquier cosa para acabar con esos niños, aunque eso supusiera tener sobre ella la furia de todos sus hermanos, algunos de sus hijos y todos los semidioses de ambos campamentos.

Poseidón estaba nervioso. Tenía ganas de que naciera su hijo y malcriarle.  
Según le había dicho Apolo, el parto sería indoloro y no duraría más que unos minutos.  
La primera semana sería como cualquier otro niño recién nacido mortal pero después durante cuatro semanas crecería de manera acelerada hasta convertirse en un jovvencito de unos veinte años.  
Sabía que los dioses crecían rápido y eso le tenía aliviado.  
No es que no quisiera ocuparse de su hijo, pero Hermes i él habían acordado que cuando Alexander creciera, (así es como habían decidido llamar a su niño,) Poseidón ayudaría a su hijo Percy con sus pequeños.  
Mediante un consejo que se celebraría cuando el hijo de Hermes y Poseidón tuviera dos meses de edad, se decidiría de qué sería dios.  
Gracias a su divinidad, el pequeño podría almacenar toda la información que quisiera y de manera rápida. A parte, varios dioses compartirían con el recién llegado conocimientos de hace miles de años y le ayudarían a desempeñar su papel durante un tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara al cambio.  
Los dioses maduraban bastante rápido y cuando tuviese cuatro meses de nacido, sería cuando le dejarían valerse por sí solo.  
Por suerte el pequeño dios no sentiría deseos sexuales hasta no cumplir diecisiete años mortales.

A veces, el dios del mar fantaseaba con como sería su hijo. Se preguntaba si tendría el pelo castaño, rubio o negro, si sería alto y fuerte, o alto y delgado, si sería bajito, musculoso, espigado... También se preguntaba de que color tendría los ojos. ¿Serían castaños, dorados, azules, verdes...?

a Poseidón y a Hermes les gustaría que su hijo fuese como ambos, que tuviese algo de los dos.  
Pero aunque dos personas (en este caso dioses) lo gestaran, no tenía que significar que se pareciese a los padres.  
Gracias a sus poderes divinos, los dioses podían ver al niño antes de nacer y saber exactamente como sería. pero ambos dioses habían decidido que sería sorpresa.  
Durante el primer mes de vida del pequeño vivirían en el palacio del dios del mar porque éste, tenía que seguir estando pendiente de Percy. Aunque seguramente, visitarían mucho el Olimpo. Sabía que Hestia se encariñaría con él y haría varias veces de canguro para que los dos dioses pudiesen tener intimidad.  
A Poseidón también le gustaría que su hijo tuviese el carácter bromista de su padre Hermes aunque eso no se lo admitiría a nadie. (Tal vez a su compañero eterno.) Adoraba a Hermes y le amaba de una forma infinita e intensa.  
Puede que a lo mejor alguna vez ambos tuviesen aventuras con mortales y nacerían semidioses. pero el dios del mar era consciente de que eran necesarios y que él y Hermes se amaban entre ellos y eso ni un amor mortal podría cambiarlo jamás.  
cuando naciese Alexander, tendrían el dios de los viajeros y el de los mares, una ceremonia donde se prometerían amor eterno y aunque no fidelidad, si respeto y con eso les bastaba a ambos.  
El dios del mar sonrió como un bobo mientras contemplaba dormir al amor de su existencia.  
Acarició el vientre del rubio y él se durmió también.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 18.

Will acababa de llegar del palacio de Poseidón y estaba algo cansado.

Habían averiguado que los gemelos de Percy serían ambos niños y el hijo del dios del mar estaba muy contento. Aunque no dejaba de quejarse de que tenía una enorme barriga y solía decir que era más parecido a una ballena que a una persona.

Will estaba sentado en la enfermería escuchando a Austin que hablaba sobre el último vídeo que había subido a youtube.

-Y Kaila sale lanzándome flechas y yo las esquivo mientras canto. ¡Ya tengo más de un millón y medio de visitas! ¡Y lo he subido hace dos horas!

-Me alegro mucho hermano.

Will se frotó los ojos.

pensó que en unas horas podría dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero la alegría no le duró mucho porque se acordó de que hoy tenía guardia en la enfermería.

Le habría pedido a alguno de sus hermanos que le cambiase el turno, pero prefería trabajar esa noche y así tener las demás libres.

Después de cenar y de la fogata, todos se dirigieron a sus cabañas excepto Will que se encaminó a la enfermería.

Tal vez si tenía suerte, nadie acudiría allí y podría dormir un poco.

Llevaba allí media hora, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Connor Stoll.

El chico había estado resfriado y ahora tenía fiebre.

Will le dio unos analgésicos y el joven se fue a su cabaña.

El rubio se había quedado dormido aprovechando que no había nadie.

Nico entró a la enfermería y vio a su novio en una postura extraña.

Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Iba a dejarle dormir, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía una fantasía, y quería cumplirla.

-Vaya médico. Se queda dormido en su guardia. Así, se muere cualquiera esperando. -Dijo Nico en voz alta.

Will parpadeó lentamente como si fuera una máquina reiniciando el sistema.

-¿Will estás despierto?

-No. -Gruñó el rubio.

A Nico le encantaba despertar a su novio porque se ponía de mal humor y era como un gatito enfadado.

-¿Y ahora?

-Estoy durmiendo. -Refunfuñó Will.

-¿Entonces por qué contestas?

-Soy sonámbulo.

-Es que… Drew me está acosando… Otra vez.

Nico sabía que así, Will se levantaría de inmediato.

El hijo de Hades era serio y reservado, pero con Will se comportaba de manera muy diferente cuando estaban a solas.

En efecto, el rubio se levantó de un salto y miró por toda la enfermería como si allí pudiese haber alguna amenaza.

Cuando el hijo de Apolo se percató de que Nico le había mentido, suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la silla en la que se había quedado dormido.

-¿Qué pasa amor? -Preguntó el rubio.

Nico se acercó a su novio y se subió a su regazo.

-Requiero atención médica urgente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Sí. Creo que…

No acabó la frase. Si no que se acercó más al cuerpo de su novio y se frotó contra él.

Al ojiazul se le encendió una lucecita en la cabeza.

-Entiendo. -Dijo despacio.

-¿Es grave doctor?

Si alguien escuchara a Nico hablar así, no se lo podría creer. Solo Will sabía sobre el lado pervertido de su novio.

Al principio le había costado compartir sus fantasías, pero el rubio le hizo sentir seguro, y pronto Will tenía a un novio muy creativo.

-Creo señor di Angelo, que va a necesitar una intervención urgente.

Los chicos se besaron con deseo acariciándose mutuamente por debajo de la camiseta.

-Ve a la camilla. -Pidió Will a su novio entre beso y beso.

Nico ovedeció.

-¿Qué me hará doctor?

-Tengo que examinarle a fondo así que tendré que desnudarle.

Nico respiraba agitadamente.

Will se acercó y Nico le atrajo hacia sí con impaciencia.

El deseo de los jóvenes semidioses era arrollador y pronto estuvieron sin ropa.

-Abra la boca. Debe tomar un jarabe especial para su dolencia.

El moreno ovedeció y un rato más tarde, lamía el miembro erecto de su novio como si fuera un delicioso helado.

Will esperaba que nadie entrase en la enfermería porque si no, les vería allí y eso no le haría ninguna gracia.

Unos minutos después, Will acabó en la boca de su compañero.

Nico lamió toda la extensión recogiendo cada gota de aquel líquido espeso.

Cuando acabó, se relamió los labios.

-Ahora te haré un examen interno. -Comentó Will colocándose entre las piernas del moreno.

Cogió un botecito de un estante y volvió junto a un excitado hijo de Hades.

Will se introdujo el pene de Nico en la boca y a la vez que le hacía sexo oral, dilataba su entrada con los dedos.

Cuando tenía tres dedos en el interior de su novio, los metió y sacó hasta que encontró aquel nudo de placer.

Nico se derramó en la boca del rubio unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Cómo se siente? -Preguntó Nico.

-Creo… que aún me falta la inyección.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió y acomodó a su chico para poder penetrarle con facilidad.

A ambos les gustaba mirar la cara del otro para ver las expresiones de placer de cada uno.

Los movimientos fueron lentos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aceleraban las envestidas.

Nico y Will se besaron para evitar que los gemidos se escucharan.

Más tarde, Nico se corrió por segunda vez, y estocadas después, lo hizo Will.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama muy satisfechos y agotados.

-¿Y ahora, qué tal se encuentra?

-Mucho mejor. Pero creo que voy a necesitar más de este tratamiento para sentirme bien del todo.

-Tienes razón.

Los chicos se besaron y antes de que se quedaran dormidos, se levantaron, se limpiaron y se vistieron.

-Duerme Will. Yo vigilaré si viene alguien. Y si es grave te despertaré.

-tú también necesitas dormir.

-Hoy lo necesitas tú más que yo.

Will no discutió. La verdad es que estaba exhausto.

Se tumbó en una de las camas y minutos después ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Nico sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Para suerte de Nico, solo vinieron tres personas y como no era nada grave y podía encargarse él, no hizo falta que despertara a Will.

El hijo de Hades no era el chico más normal, y su vida no era fácil, pero tenía a Will y con eso le bastaba.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Lo demás, le pertenece a mi alocada mente y a las ideas fantásticas de los aún más fantásticos lectores.

Capítulo 19.

Hermes y Poseidón estaban durmiendo abrazados, cuando el dios de los viajeros sintió un dolor insoportable en el bajo vientre.

Se despertó jadeando y algo asustado.

Otra punzada de dolor le hizo doblarse.

Poseidón se despertó de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

-C creo que el niño ya viene.

Hermes respiraba con dificultad.

Más tarde, Poseidón negaría esta información fervientemente, pero cuando Hermes le dio la noticia se le quedó mirando paralizado.

Después, se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo muy nervioso. Habían ensayado lo que debían hacer cuando este día llegara, pero el dios del mar se había quedado en blanco.

-¿En serio? -Se quejó Hermes.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad, y cogió algo de ropa para el bebé.

Sabía que con chasquear los dedos podría vestirlo, pero le apetecía hacerlo él mismo.

Cuando Poseidón se dio cuenta de que Hermes estaba cogiendo las cosas de Alexander, se sobresaltó y la mente se le aclaró.

Con un chasquido de dedos ambos estuvieron vestidos, y segundos después, entraban en la enfermería del Olimpo.

Apolo tardó un minuto en aparecer. Tenía el pelo revuelto y algunas marcas sospechosas en el cuello.

Si hubiese tenido que vestirse como los mortales hacían, Poseidón apostaría a que se habría puesto la camiseta del rebés.

Zeus entró segundos después muy nervioso.

Percy estaba al cuidado de Tritón y Anfítrite.

Habían decidido que irían al Olimpo a conocer al pequeño cuando ya hubiera nacido y no hubiese tanto caos.

Tritón sabía que Hera tendría más posibilidades de atacar a Percy si había otras distracciones. Y sin duda, el nacimiento de Alexander, era la distracción perfecta.

Hermes estaba en una camilla ya dormido.

Poseidón le sujetaba la mano y contemplaba como Apolo recibía a su pequeño.

El corte en el estómago del dios de los viajeros se curó enseguida y todo volvió a su sitio como si nunca hubiera estado embarazado.

Poseidón limpió a su pequeño y le vistió con gran delicadeza.

Después, se lo mostró a Zeus y permitió que lo cogiera en brazos.

Hermes despertó minutos después totalmente recuperado.

-Padre, yo también quiero coger a mi hijo.

Zeus hizo un puchero pero se lo dio.

-No pongas esa cara. Tú tendrás gemelos dentro de poco. -Comentó Afrodita.

Hera rechinó los dientes.

-Es hermoso ¿No te parece? -Comentó Poseidón.

-Sí. Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro como yo y tus ojos verdes.

La pareja se besó con ternura.

-(Había merecido la pena soportar los cambios de Hermes y sus antojos.) -pensó Poseidón.

Días más tarde, los semidioses conocieron al pequeño Alec.

El bebé había sonreído sobre todo a Travis y Connor Stoll y había llorado cuando Annabeth se le acercó.

En el Olimpo.

Poseidón había mandado llamar a sus mejores cíclopes para que estuviesen atentos de Hera.

La señorita O'Leary también estaba allí porque quería ver a Percy y así, vigilar ella misma a esa diosa horrible.

Hermes estaba sentado en su trono con Alec en sus brazos.

Zeus estaba vestido con vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta azul y una sudadera un poco olgada.

Se había afeitado y tenía el pelo alborotado. Aparentaba tener veinticinco años.

Hera estaba muy indignada por el cambio de su marido. Sabía que se debía a que Perseus Jackson iría ese día al Olimpo.

-¿Por qué te arreglas tanto hermano? -Preguntó Hades con sorna.

-No es asunto tuyo… Quiero decir… No me he arreglado. Solo… Me apetecía vestir así… Sí… Eso… Solo por eso…

-Claro que sí hermanito. Sigue diciéndote eso hasta que te lo creas.

-¡Cállate Hades!

-Vale, vale. No te pongas así.

Una luz azul interrumpió la discusión.

En el centro de la sala habían aparecido tres personas.

Tritón, Anfítrite y Percy.

Zeus miró al semidiós como si fuera la cosa más especial del universo. Incluso más especial que su querido rayo maestro.

Hera se percató de aquella mirada y parpadeó a su forma divina.

-Contrólate. -Espetó Zeus.

Percy estaba impaciente por conocer a su hermanito al igual que Tritón y Anfítrite.

-¿Nos lo presentas ya? -Se quejó la Nereida.

Poseidón se levantó de su trono y cogió a su pequeño de los brazos de Hermes.

-Este es Alexander. -Dijo el dios del mar.

Percy sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Es un pequeño angelito. -Comentó.

Tritón le hacía muecas al niño que sonreía encantado.

Anfítrite cogió al infante y le hizo todo tipo de carantoñas.

Percy miró a Zeus y se ruborizó por la intensidad de su mirada. Se sintió cohibido y nervioso.

Zeus le estaba mirando de la misma forma en la que él miraba la comida azul o las ecografías de sus gemelos.

Un ladrido estridente sacó a Percy de sus pensamientos.

La señorita O'Leary caminaba hacia él con cuidado.

Llegó a su lado, y sle lamió la cara.

Después se quedó quieta para que Percy pudiera acariciarla sin problemas. La perra sabía que su amo llevaba dentro dos cachorros y sabía también, que debía ser cuidadosa.

Zeus se levantó de su trono y se acercó al semidiós.

Poseidón estaba pendiente de su hermano.

El dios de los cielos acarició la mejilla del joven con el pulgar.

-Percy… -Susurró el dios.

Con la otra mano, levantó un poco la camiseta del hijo de Poseidón y la posó en el vientre hinchado.

Percy colocó una de sus manos encima de la del dios y juntos sintieron el movimiento de los bebés.

El dios cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación.

Hacía círculos de manera distraída sobre el pómulo del menor.

El hijo del dios del mar no era tonto, y no se fiaba de las intenciones de Zeus. Pero no le importaba disfrutar de sus atenciones. Sobre todo al ver la mirada furiosa de Hera.

Sabía que era peligroso, pero cada vez que estaba cerca del dios, sentía una atracción magnética hacia él.

Percy notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Los cíclopes y la señorita O'Leary se pusieron en guardia.

Los reflejos de Percy eran bastante buenos, pero debido a su enorme barriga, moverse le costaba más.

Zeus abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el chico se tensaba.

Un pequeño dardo de aspecto peligroso se dirigía a Percy a gran velocidad.

Todos intentaron detenerlo, pero el dardo les esquivaba limpiamente sin hacerles nada.

Hera sonreía satisfecha.

Los cíclopes y Hefesto, con gran rapidez, inmovilizaron a la diosa con cadenas en su trono.

Poseidón fue a colocarse delante de su hijo, pero una barrera invisible se lo impedía.

El dardo se clavó en el costado de Zeus y después siguió su camino hasta introducirse en el brazo del semidiós.

Entonces, el rey de los cielos, entonó un cántico antiguo y un resplandor azul y verde rodeó tanto a Zeus como a Percy.

-¿Acaba de…? -Preguntó Hades incrédulo.

-Sí. Acaba de unirse a Percy de por vida. -Respondió Hestia.

los dioses se miraron entre ellos muy sorprendidos.

Ninguno de ellos había imvocado jamás ese cántico, porque les unía completamente a alguien. No podrían tener descendencia con nadie más, a no ser que la otra parte lo consintiera.

Y si la otra persona no aceptaba estar con el que invocaba el cántico, el dios o diosa se quedaría solo para siempre hasta que la persona elegida lo aceptara.

Y en caso de que la persona fuera mortal, aunque muriera, el dios no podría volver a tener otra pareja a no ser, que la otra persona lo permitiera.

Solo se podía invocar el cántico una vez, y solo haría efecto si el dios de verdad amaba a su elegido.

Percy se iba debilitando cada vez más.

Nota: ¿Preferís que Percy se salve y siga siendo un semidiós, o queréis que le hagan inmortal?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

capítulo 20.

Zeus se apresuró a sacar el dardo del brazo de Percy y Apolo se acercó para curarlos a ambos.

El dios de la curación quedó agotado pero consiguió parar el veneno a tiempo.

-Volved al palacio.

Anfítrite cogió la mano de Percy, y ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

Tritón iba a aparecer, pero Anfítrite volvió con el semidiós entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -Demandó Poseidón.

-El chico se ha puesto de parto debido a la situación de estrés.

Tritón desapareció volviendo unos segundos después con un atónito Will Solace.

Percy estaba jadeando a causa del dolor.

Se sentía como si le prensaran las tripas con una apisonadora, se las licuaran y luego se las volvieran a prensar.

-Los gemelos no deberían nacer hasta dentro de un mes y medio. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Pues estos bebés ya vienen. -Comentó Will.

-¡Sacármelos ya! -Gritó.

Apolo y Will le recostaron en una camilla y se pusieron ha hacer su trabajo.

-¡Zeus te odio! ¡Juro que te cortaré las pelotas con mi espada en cuanto me saquen a Justin y a Ryan! ¿Me has oído maldito dios promiscuo? ¡Voy a castrarte!

El dios de los cielos se alejó de Percy bastante intimidado.

Por su parte Hera, trataba de escapar sin éxito. La señorita O'Leary la tenía muy bien vigilada.

-¡Solace! ¡Si no te das prisa, vas a llegar al Hades de manera rápida!

-no creo que a Nico le guste eso. -Murmuró el hijo de Apolo.

El hijo de Poseidón no dijo nada.

*Mientras tanto en el campamento…*

-¡Lightwood espera!

-¡Déjame en paz Wakefield! ¡Ya sé lo que pretendéis Grace y tú!

Hacía tres días que Jason había aceptado darle una oportunidad a Ellis y Nathan Lightwood estaba siendo perseguido por ambos chicos desde entonces.

El hijo de Hefesto no entendía por qué dos chicos tan guapos estarían interesados en él.

Nate estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran de él y sospechaba que esta vez sería igual. Ellos le decían que ambos sentían algo por él, Nathan se lo creía, aceptaba y horas o días más tarde, sería el hazme reír del campamento.

-(Seguro que después de eso, los hermanos de Wakefield no me dejarán en paz.) -Pensó.

-¡Nate! -Gritó Jason.

El hijo de Hefesto se dio la vuelta.

Ellis casi se cae de boca al frenar tan precipitadamente. Jason tuvo que agarrarse a un árbol.

-¿Qué os he hecho yo para que me hagáis esto? Una cosa es humillarme cambiando mis herramientas por trozos de barro, o meterme insectos entre las sábanas, o esconderme toda la ropa dejándome solo un vestido. Porque eso los hijos de Hermes lo hacen con todo el mundo. -Pensé que al dejar el instituto y venir aquí, no recibiría maltratos. Pero me equivoqué. -El chico dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-Sin embargo, al llegar aquí, las cosas fueron a peor. Sobre todo con esa chica de la cabaña diez. Ella se rió bastante cuando con su embrujahabla me hizo desnudarme y pasar la noche atado al porche de su cabaña.

Jason y Ellis se miraron consternados.

-¿Qué queréis? ¿Que os haga un "trabajito"? Para eso no hace falta que me aseguréis que sentís amor por mí. Al fin y al cabo, en el instituto tuve que hacérselo a varios de mis compañeros.

Nathan había empezado a llorar.

Ellis le atrajo a su pecho.

El hijo de Hefesto se dejó hacer.

-(¿Qué importaba ya?) -Se preguntó.

Jason se colocó a su espalda y también lo abrazó.

-¿A qué instituto te refieres? -Preguntó el hijo de Ares. -¿A ese que se inundó?

-¿Los compañeros que te humillaron fueron los mismos que pasarán dos o tres años en "un campamento reformatorio?" -Interrogó Jason.

-Por cierto: Espero que no quieras volver a aquella casa de la que saliste. -Comentó Ellis como si nada.

-Porque esas personas que te "criaron" desaparecieron misteriosamente y la casa quedó echa cenizas junto con sus coches.

El más bajito miró a los otros dos con sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabéis eso? ¿Me habéis espiado?

El ex pretor del campamento Júpiter parecía avergonzado.

-Pues verás… -Comenzó a decir. -Resulta, que ninguna de esas cosas pasó porque sí.

Nate le miró de manera interrogante.

-Bien… El instituto, se encargó de inundarlo Percy.

-Esos que decían ser tus padres… Bueno… ¿Sabes las vides que los hijos de Apolo y los miembros de mi cabaña utilizamos como diana tanto para flechas como para cuchillos? -Le preguntó Ellis.

-¿Esas que no se rompen?

El hijo de Ares asintió.

-¿Queréis decir que esas vides… Esas vides son mis parientes adoptivos?

-Sí. nos costó que el señor D nos ayudara, pero al final logramos convencerle. -Dijo Jason.

-¿Ahora me diréis que la casa la incendió Leo?

Ellis asintió.

-Y con respecto a tus compañeros… Mi hermana Thalia estaba encantada de practicar la caza con semejantes cerdos. Artemisa los transformó en animales. No morirán, pero dentro de dos años, se les habrán quitado las ganas de abusar de alguien. -Comentó Jason muy serio.

Nathan no sabía qué decir. Aún dudaba de que los sentimientos de Ellis y del hijo de Zeus hacia él fuesen verdad, pero se estaba tan bien en medio de ambos…

-En cuanto a Tanaca… Después de la que le han preparado los Stoll, no volverá a humillar a nadie. -Dijo Ellis con los dientes apretados.

POV Nathan.

Cuando había empezado a llorar y Wakefield me había abrazado contra su pecho, yo había envuelto mis brazos en su cintura. Después, Grace se había pegado a mi espalda y de alguna manera, los dos se abrazaban entre sí, dejándome en el medio sin posibilidad de escapar.

Más tarde, cuando terminaron de contarme lo que había pasado con mis compañeros y algo sobre Tanaca, Jason me soltó y también Ellis.

Iba a salir disparado ha mi cabaña, pero el moreno me sujetó por la cintura y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

Luego me levantó la cabeza obligándome a que le mirara a los ojos.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y habló dejando que nuestras bocas se rozaran levemente.

-Dime que me detenga y lo haré.

Nuestras respiraciones chocaban. mi corazón latía muy deprisa.

pensé en decirle que se detuviera y que me dejara en paz, pero decidí no hacerlo. Yo sabía muy dentro de mí que Ellis y Jason me gustaban, me gustaban de verdad.

Tenía un 99,9% de posibilidades de que esto fuera una broma pesada, pero en ese momento no quería darle importancia.

-Como no dices nada, voy a asumir que deseas esto tanto como yo. -Susurró el hijo de Ares.

Sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y sentí que me temblaban las rodillas.

Su beso era apasionado y brusco a la vez.

Mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome jadear. Abrí la boca por instinto y él metió su lengua.

Exploró el interior de mi boca como si quisiera aprendérsela de memoria.

Unos segundos después, moví mi lengua tímidamente.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas aunque claramente, Ellis dominaba el beso.

No estoy totalmente seguro, pero creo que dejé escapar un pequeño gemido.

nos separamos jadeando y con los labios hinchados por el beso.

Aún respiraba con dificultad cuando Jason tomó mis labios.

Su beso fue más pausado y tierno.

En esos momentos me sentí en el cielo.

Cuando acabó de besarme, él y Ellis se miraron.

-(Ahora es cuando me dicen que todo ha sido una broma.) -Pensé.

Vi como Jason se tensaba y se colocaba delante de mí. El hijo de Ares se colocó a su lado en posición de combate.

Se escuchó un bufido y ambos chicos se relajaron. Retrocedieron poniéndose Jason a mi izquierda y Ellis a mi derecha. Los dos me sujetaron por la cintura en actitud posesiva. (Cosa que no entendí muy bien la verdad.)

POV en tercera persona.

-Eres tú. -Dijo el moreno. -Ya creía que no vendrías.

-No sé para qué me llamas. ¿A caso te estás muriendo o algo así? Eso me alegraría bastante a decir verdad.

-Más quisieras. Pero lamento decepcionarte.

-Venga, dejad de discutir. -Pidió Malcolm apareciendo por detrás de un gran árbol.

-Es que Wakefield me saca de quicio. Si no me lo hubieras pedido tú, ni siquiera habría venido.

-Venga Dustin. Si sé que en el fondo me aprecias.

-No te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre Wakefield. Así que haz el favor de llamarme por mi apellido.

Nathan no sabía por qué un hijo de Apolo y uno de Atenea estaban allí.

-Stark, ya sé que no te caigo bien… -Comenzó a decir Ellis.

-Eso es un eufemismo. Me caes peor que una mierda de perro.

Dustin Stark era un hijo de Apolo que a parte de ser el segundo mejor arquero de su cabaña, detectaba cuando alguien mentía y nunca fallaba.

Por eso, muchos semidioses evitaban hablar con él.

-Tú a mí también. Pero necesito pedirte algo.

-Oh, el gran Ellis Wakefield necesita algo de mí

-¿Lo harías por mí? -pidió Malcolm.

El hijo de Apolo aceptó.

-Jason y yo necesitamos que le digas a Nate si estamos diciendo la verdad o si le estamos mintiendo para burlarnos.

Dustin esperó. Al cabo de un rato, Jason dijo:

-Nate, llevo sintiendo algo por ti desde que te vi por primera vez. No sé si era amor lo que sentí al principio, pero ahora estoy seguro de que eso es lo que siento.

El hijo de Apolo miró al hermano de Clarisse.

-Al principio, me caías como el culo. No era por nada en especial, bueno sí. Era porque Jason te miraba como esos enamorados molestos que salen en las películas. Y yo quería que me mirara así a mí. Quise humillarte, pero sabía que Jason se enfadaría y no me gusta abusar de la gente. Bueno, después te observé durante muchos días para descubrir por qué el rubio idiota te miraba de aquella manera. Entonces fue cuando empezaste a gustarme. Los días pasaron, y sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti.

Dustin sabía que los dos chicos habían dicho la verdad, sin embargo tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hacerle una jugada a Wakefield.

Podía decirle al chico que ambos mentían, o que Jason mentía, o que Ellis mentía. Pero decidió ser sincero. Nathan hablaba con él y sabía lo mal que lo había pasado el hijo de Hefesto.

-Voy a decirlo solo una vez, porque si lo repito creo que se me caerá la lengua. El hijo de Apolo fingió un escalofrío. -Aunque parezca imposible, ambos dicen la verdad. Me sorprende que Wakefield sienta algo por alguien o algo que no sea su lanza o su espada.

-Te diré algo Stark. Si repites algo de lo que le he dicho a Nate, te arrancaré los dientes.

-No dudo que lo harías. -Comentó el chico.

Malcolm y Dustin se cogieron de la mano y se alejaron.

-¿Entonces, nos aceptas ahora? -Quiso saber Jason.

-S sí. -Contestó Nathan.

Los tres se estuvieron besando durante un rato más.

Esa noche durmieron juntos los tres abrazados.

Nathan se preguntaría si fue un sueño, y al despertar, sonreiría porque había comprendido que no era un sueño y que Ellis y Jason lo estaban abrazando.

*En el Olimpo.*

Will y su padre habían logrado dormir a Percy y ya habían sacado a los gemelos.

Tritón y su padre los limpiaron y les vistieron.

Ares cogió a los pequeños y no quiso soltarlos. Le parecieron muy tiernos, pero si alguien se entera, nos atropellará con su Harley.

Uno de los niños era rubio y el otro moreno. El color de ojos aún no estaba claro.

Percy había decidido que el rubio se llamaría Ryan y el moreno sería Justin.

Despertó minutos más tarde y le permitieron coger a sus bebés.

Gracias a Apolo, a pesar de que los niños eran prematuros, no haría falta meterlos en una incubadora.

Tritón y Anfítrite se llevaron a Percy, a Will y a los niños al palacio submarino.

Solace pasaría allí las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Cuando hubiera pasado una semana o tal vez dos, Percy iría al campamento a presentarles a sus amigos a sus bebés.

*Con los dioses.*

-Hay que decidir un castigo para Hera. -Espetó Poseidón. -Mi hijo podría haber muerto si no fuera porque Zeus invocó aquel cántico.

-¿Y qué proponéis? -Inquirió el rey de los cielos.

-Hay que pensarlo bien, porque no podemos quedarnos sin reina. Eso desequilibraría la balanza. -Comentó Atenea.

-Habrá dos días para pensarlo. Después, se procederá con lo que hayamos decidido. -Intervino Zeus.

-¿Se va a quedar ahí? Es antiestético. -Protestó Afrodita.

-Será mejor que la encerremos en una habitación. -Opinó Poseidón.

-Encárgate tú Hefesto. -Ordenó Zeus.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a diferentes lugares.

Hermes se fue a realizar entregas, Afrodita fue a cotillear los amoríos de ambos campamentos, Hestia se quedó alimentando el fuego del hogar, Hefesto se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo con Hera encadenada, Poseidón se marchó a su palacio, Zeus fue a sus aposentos sin dejar de pensar en Percy, Ares se dirigió a su enorme salón de armas, Atenea corrió hacia una gran biblioteca, Apolo fue a ver a su novio, Artemisa se encontró con sus cazadoras, Hades fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos con los muertos, Deméter se marchó a regar algunos jardines del Olimpo y Dioniso se apareció en el campamento Mestizo para seguir gruñendo cada vez que Travis se le acercara a Pólux.

Nota: ¿Qué castigo se merece Hera?

¿Qué le harán los Stoll a Drew por humillar a Nathan?

PD: Gracias por leer, dar a follow y fav. También muchas gracias por comentar.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rick Riordan.

La trama es mía.

Nota:

perdón por la tardanza. Estaba demasiado en blanco con respecto a esta historia.

He tardado muchísimo en actualizar y eso no es justo para vosotros.

Espero que os guste…

Capítulo 21.

Will estaba gratamente sorprendido.

Siempre que Tritón le llevaba al palacio de Poseidón se sentía así.

Era increíble poder respirar bajo el agua y sentir como si siempre estuvieras flotando.

El joven rubio estaba dormitando un poco.

Percy y sus hijos estaban completamente dormidos y el hijo del dios del sol aprovechó para descansar.

Gracias a sus múltiples guardias nocturnas y a las cada vez menos frecuentes pesadillas de su novio, el sanador tenía el sueño ligero.

Escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación y se sobresaltó.

Una mujer estaba allí acercándose a los bebés.

La única fémina que tenía permitido entrar era Anfítrite y ella no lo era.

-Disculpe… ¿Quién es usted?

-El señor Poseidón me mandó a echarles un vistazo a los pequeños y a su hijo.

Will la miró dudoso.

-le volveré a preguntar. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho Mestizo. -Dijo la última palabra con desprecio y cólera.

Ella se acercó más a los niños.

Will se colocó rápidamente entre la cuna y la intrusa.

-¡Quítate de ahí.

-¡Lárguese!

En un rápido movimiento, la mujer sacó un extraño puñal.

-He. Dicho. Que. Te. ¡Apartes!

Will se enfrentó a ella.

Al no esperárselo, la fémina retrocedió varios metros.

Percy se despertó debido al ruido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Mierda!

El moreno trató de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor le hizo caer de vuelta a la cama.

Aún así, se puso en pie y ayudó a Will con la desconocida.

***Poseidón***

El dios del mar estaba molesto.

Estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño con Hermes y Hefesto, (Cosas de dioses,) cuando una de las alarmas del palacio había saltado.

Varios cíclopes desertores estaban golpeando con mazas y hachas una de las puertas que daban a las fraguas.

En otra zona, varios telequines trataban de entrar por la fuerza.

Varios guardias se dispersaron por el palacio para reducir a los alborotadores.

Estas revoluciones ocurrían cada cincuenta años más o menos así que el dios del mar estaba acostumbrado.

Tritón salió a ayudar a su padre.

-¡Ve a vigilar la habitación de Percy!

Hermes salió por una de las puertas que daba al vestíbulo.

-¡Ve al Olimpo! ¡Te buscaré en unas horas cuando todo acabe!

El dios de los viajeros no replicó. Tenía un pequeño en brazos y en ese momento, era su prioridad.

Tritón había ido a la habitación de su hermano.

El dios no lo creía necesario, puesto que los sublebados nunca llegaban hasta tan lejos, pero sabía que se quedaría más tranquilo cuando se cerciorara de que Percy estaba bien.

Entró a la habitación y lo que encontró le hizo dar un grito poco masculino.

***Inframundo.***

Nico había ido a visitar a su padre.

Había tenido una discusión con Will debido a un hijo de Atenea.

Nico estaba celoso y le recriminó a su novio que pasara tanto tiempo con ese chico.

Will le había dicho que solo eran amigos y le echó en cara sus inseguridades.

Nico se había cabreado y se había marchado.

De eso ya hacía tres días.

Su padre le había comentado que el parto de Percy se había adelantado así que Will se quedaría en el palacio de Poseidón durante dos días.

El hijo de Hades estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando algo le sobresaltó.

Se concentró bien y lo que sintió le hizo gritar.

Su padre apareció en su habitación rápidamente.

Iba a preguntarle a su hijo lo que le sucedía, cuando él también se dio cuenta.

Nico era capaz de sentir cuando alguien moría.

Cuanto más cercano era a esa persona, con más claridad sentía cómo su vida se apagaba.

El joven trató de localizar a su novio, pues gracias a su estado podía saber donde estaba, pero fue incapaz de hallarlo.

Hades también lo intentó sin resultado alguno.

-Un dios debe estar controlando su rastro. Es la única razón por la que yo no pueda localizar a un moribundo.

A Nico le entró una crisis de ansiedad.

Sentía como la vida de su novio se debilitaba cada vez más.

-padre… No puede… Él no puede dejarme… Will no… primero mamá, después Bianca… Will no puede irse…

Cuando el dios tomó en sus brazos a su hijo, sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas.

Podía notar como su vida estaba ligada a otra que comenzaba a renacer.

Su pequeño estaba esperando un bebé y su novio estaba muy cerca de ir al inframundo esa vez para siempre.

***Olimpo.***

Una alarma extridente despertó a todos los habitantes del Olimpo.

Cuando Zeus investigó la causa, descubrió con creciente horror que su esposa había desaparecido.

De alguna manera que él no comprendía, se había escapado.

Hermes apareció en el salón de los tronos algo agitado.

-¿Qué pasa padre?

-Hera se ha escapado. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Las alarmas del palacio del mar han saltado.

Ambos dioses se miraron.

-¿Crees que ha sido coincidencia?

Zeus negó con la cabeza.

Ares apareció con Hefesto entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Quiso saber el rey de los cielos.

-Está profundamente dormido. Cuando saltó la alarma pensé en Hera y fui a las fraguas y lo encontré dormido en una mesa llena de cachibaches. Ni se inmutó cuando le grité ni cuando le cogí en brazos para traerle aquí.

una luz azul revotó por toda la sala.

Poseidón estaba allí en su trono con la cara retorcida de furia.

-¡Apolo! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

***Campamento Mestizo.***

El dios del sol y su novio estaban disfrutando de una sesión de besos después de haber hecho el amor.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormido…

-¡Apolo! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Tío P! -Gritó levantándose de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada grave cariño. Vuelve a dormir. Yo volveré en un rato. Me reclaman en el Olimpo.

Bufó con fastidio pero en cinco segundos desapareció.

Leo abrazó la almohada que solía utilizar Apolo cada vez que se quedaban a dormir en el Búnker nueve y se quedó dormido.

***Olimpo.***

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber Apolo cuando apareció en el salón de los tronos.

-Espera a que vengan todos los demás.

Unos segundos más tarde, los doce olímpicos estaban en el salón además de Hestia, Hades y por alguna razón desconocida su hijo Nico.

El menor yacía inconsciente en brazos de su padre el cual le mecía suavemente contra su pecho.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

Hades no contestó a la pregunta de su hermano más pequeño.

-Hera ha desaparecido. -Dijo el dios de los cielos yendo directamente al grano.

-Yo he encontrado a Hefesto dormido sobre una de sus mesas de trabajo.

Poseidón respiró profundamente y dijo:

-Mis nietos han desaparecido junto con el hijo de Apolo.

Nico gimió entre sueños. Se removió un par de veces hasta que su padre dijo unas palabras y volvió a relajarse.

-¿Lo has dormido? -Quiso saber Deméter.

-He tenido que hacerlo. Sintió que su novio estaba muriendo. Además, él está esperando un hijo.

-Espera… -Interrumpió Zeus.

-¿Has dicho que mis hijos han desaparecido? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Apolo miraba a su tío con el rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Dónde está mi Will?

Poseidón les relató lo que Percy les había contado y lo que él había leído en su mente.

***Antes en el palacio del mar.***

Tritón entró en la habitación de su hermano y lo que vio le hizo dar un grito muy poco masculino.

Toda la sala estaba revuelta como si hubiera habido una lucha en su interior.

Percy estaba tirado en el suelo con varios cortes profundos que ya estaban cerrándosele gracias al poder sanador del agua.

Había mucha sangre y cuando miró en la cuna de los bebés, descubrió que no estaban.

También se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Apolo también había desaparecido.

Levantó a su inconsciente hermano entre sus brazos y se teletransportó al salón principal.

Poseidón ya estaba allí. Algo agotado pero satisfecho.

Cuando vio a sus hijos se acercó con rapidez.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El hijo de Apolo y los pequeños no están.

Anfítrite, que había permanecido detrás de su marido, pegó un grito d asombro y dolor.

El dios de los mares buscó a los pequeños por todo sus dominios sin éxito.

Sintió tanta rabia que un gran temblor sacudió el palacio.

En varios países, se registraron terremotos y tsunamis.

Reanimaron a Percy para que les contara lo sucedido.

Entre sollozos y gritos les explicó que una mujer había entrado y que cuando se despertó, Will estaba peleando con ella.

Él también fue a ayudar, pero como estaba tan débil aún, no pudo hacer mucho.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fue al rubio con una enorme herida en su vientre y un cuchillo clavado en su espalda.

El dios del mar tuvo que sedarlo porque se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo.

Tritón y Anfítrite se quedaron con él mientras que Poseidón iba al Olimpo a notificar lo sucedido.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Nota:

Si tenéis alguna idea, seré muy feliz de leerla porque estoy prácticamente sin inspiración.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por dar a fav y follow y también por ser lectores fantasma.

Capítulo 22.

Percy estaba histérico y muy furioso.

Sentía como si en algún momento fuese a entrar en pánico.

Sus pequeños habían desaparecido y Will también.

No podía permitirse perder la calma.

Por una vez en su vida, debía pensar antes de actuar o las posibilidades de encontrar a sus hijos serían casi nulas.

Sabía que una diosa no había sido la que se había llevado a sus hijos porque los dioses no podían entrar a los dominios de otras divinidades sin permiso previo. Sin embargo, tantos años en misiones con Annabeth le habían hecho darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

Podía ser que no hubiera sido una diosa aquella mujer, pero estaba muy seguro de que un dios estaba detrás de esto.

Gracias al poder del agua, a penas sentía dolor pero sí que estaba muy cansado.

Él no era un dios, pero si algo había aprendido en todos esos años era que los semidioses eran más útiles de lo que parecía.

-Tritón.

-Dime Percy.

-Llévame al Olimpo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Qué sentirías tú si alguno de tus hijos desapareciera? ¿O tu "amante"?

-Perseus… Uno de mis amantes ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-¿No lo adivinas?

-No te entiendo Tritón.

-Percy… Nico y Will son mis amantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

-No.

-Quiero ir al Olimpo. Corrección. Debo ir al Olimpo.

-Padre ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí.

-¿Y desde cuándo cumples las normas?

El heredero de Poseidón suspiró.

-Tritón, tengo una idea para encontrar a mis niños y a Will. pero para eso, necesito ir al Olimpo.

El mayor no estaba nada convencido. Él también quería salir a buscar a su chico, pero debía quedarse allí con su hermano pequeño.

-Si no hago algo, me derrumbaré y me pondré histérico. Necesito moverme. Necesito tener la certeza de que he hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlos.

Sin decir nada más, Tritón cogió a su hermano del brazo y se teletransportó con él al salón de los tronos del Olimpo.

Los dioses estaban en plena discusión cuando ambos llegaron.

Solo Hestia se percató de sus presencias.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Percy vio a Nico en brazos de su padre.

Le señaló esto a su hermano el cual estaba mirando como Zeus y Poseidón discutían por a saber qué.

Tritón se separó de su hermano y se acercó rápidamente a Hades.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

El dios del inframundo le miró sin expresión.

-El hijo de Apolo está moribundo.

El dios menor le miró muy consternado.

Como los dioses seguían sin percatarse de la presencia de Percy y Tritón, Hestia gritó:

-¡Basta ya!

Al instante se hizo el silencio.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No se supone que deberíais estar en el palacio?

-¡No!

Todos miraron al mestizo con diferentes caras de indignación.

-¿Cuánto lleváis aquí? ¿Dos, tres horas? ¿Y qué habéis hecho durante todo este tiempo? ¡Discutir!

-Perseus… Te estás pasando.

Los tronos estaban a altura humana.

El joven se acercó a Zeus y muy serio le dijo:

-¡Tú mejor cállate dios promiscuo! ¡Son tus hijos también! ¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¡Pelearte con tu familia! ¿Por qué no los buscas? ¿Tan poco te importamos?

Con el dedo índice le golpeaba el pecho.

El hijo de Poseidón trató de no llorar. Se sentía al límite.

El dios del rayo iba a abrir la boca, pero Percy le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra contradecirme!

Se alejó en dirección a otro trono respirando hondo para no ponerse histérico.

-(Mantente centrado Percy.) -Se decía a sí mismo.

-Lady Artemisa… Sé que sus cazadoras tienen cosas importantes que hacer. Pero… ¿Le importaría pedirles que me ayudaran a buscar a mis bebés? Sé que no tiene por qué hacerlo, usted no me debe nada…

-Lo haré Percy.

El menor respiró aliviado.

-Muchas gracias.

La diosa sonrió y se desvaneció en una ráfaga de luz plateada.

-Usted, Señor D, vaya al campamento mestizo y reúne a todos los semidioses y explícales la situación.

-Mira mocoso. No tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes.

-pero las mías sí. -Intervino Zeus.

Dioniso iba a replicar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el semidiós dijo:

-Si no lo haces bien, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a probar el alcohol en doscientos años.

El dios del vino bufó.

-¡Que vayas!

El grito de su padre le hizo reaccionar.

En cuestión de segundos, desapareció.

El mestizo miró a los demás dioses con expresión pensativa.

-Ares…

-Ni se te ocurra Pringado. Yo no voy a hacer recados.

-Obedecerás si sabes lo que te conviene. -Dijo Zeus con voz severa.

El dios de la guerra miró a su alrededor con mucha rabia.

-Quiero que vayas a donde residen las amazonas actualmente y que las avises. Me deben un favor.

Ares se recostó en su trono.

-¡Ahora! -Bramó Zeus haciendo temblar el salón.

Al dios guerrero se le encendieron los ojos de furia pero fue a cumplir lo que le habían "pedido".

Mientras tanto, Tritón se mantenía cerca del dios de los muertos y de su hijo.

-Algún dios tiene que ir al campamento romano a dar la noticia.

-Si tía Hestia se queda con el niño, puedo ir yo. -Se ofreció Hermes.

La diosa del hogar sonrió y aceptó cuidar al pequeño.

-Volveré en un rato.

El dios de los viajeros se desvaneció en un relámpago de luz grisácea.

-padre. Supongo que habrás puesto a los animales marinos y a los caballos a buscar.

-En cuanto me enteré de lo que había pasado lo hice.

-Yo iré a poner a las Furias al corriente. Son buenas rastreadoras.

Los demás dioses fueron repartiéndose las tareas y pronto se había formado el grupo de búsqueda más grande de la historia.

Incluso la diosa Lupa y sus lobos ayudarían.

Zeus llamó a todos los dioses menores, musas, ninfas y demás habitantes del Olimpo y ellos también se pusieron manos a la obra.

-¿Podría despertar a Nico antes de irse? Necesito hablar con él sobre lo que haremos.

Hades se frotó la frente.

-Yo puedo cuidarlo. -Dijo Tritón con timidez.

El dios del inframundo le pasó a su hijo.

-Tened cuidado de que no se exceda. Espera un hijo.

Percy y Tritón asintieron aunque estaban incrédulos.

Hades desapareció entre las sombras.

El hijo mayor de Poseidón despertó a su amante con cuidado.

-¿Nico?

El joven abrió los ojos y se estremeció.

Tritón le meció suavemente.

-Percy. -Susurró el menor.

-Estoy aquí. Necesito que te calmes para que podamos encontrar a Will y a mis hijos.

Minutos más tarde, di Angelo estaba listo para comenzar la búsqueda.

Él y los hijos de Poseidón se dirigirían al campamento mestizo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Tritón los teletransportó hacia allí.

*En otro lugar.*

-¿Los tienes?

-Sí jefa.

-Bien.

-Traigo un… Añadido extra.

-¿Es Perseus Jackson?

-no. Es el sanador.

Una de las mujeres bufó molesta.

-¿Por qué no te has deshecho de él?

-Porque no me dio tiempo. Casi me descubren.

La mujer más mayor se acercó.

-Pero si está casi muerto.

-¿Ah sí? Creí que con las heridas que le había causado, ya lo estaría.

-Es un mocoso de Apolo. Tienen buena resistencia por eso de que son sanadores.

-¿Qué hará con ellos?

-¿Quién sabe?

Ambas se miraron con sendas sonrisas maniáticas.

-¿Por qué no los mata y ya?

-¿Y qué tiene eso de divertido? Lánzalos por ahí y déjalos.

***Cazadoras de Artemisa.***

La teniente de las cazadoras estaba haciendo guardia junto con su loba.

las chicas se turnaban para hacer guardias por la noche mientras las demás dormían.

Sintió algo detrás suya y se dio la vuelta.

Su Señora estaba allí.

-¿Mi Señora?

-Hola Thalia. ¿Podrías despertar a tus hermanas? Tengo algo urgente que anunciar.

De repente, en las manos de la diosa apareció una especie de cajita metálica.

Artemisa la miró con atención y sonrió.

Dos minutos después, todas las cazadoras estaban sentadas en semicírculo delante de su Señora.

-Chicas… Tenemos una importante misión. Esta vez no se trata de cazar monstruos, si no de rescate.

Todas la estaban mirando con curiosidad y asombro.

-Los hijos recién nacidos de Perseus Jackson han desaparecido junto con uno de los hijos de mi hermano.

Thalia estuvo a punto de dar un grito de indignación pero supo controlarse.

-Bien… Sabéis que normalmente no me preocupo de los varones, pero en este caso, son dos niños y sabéis que soy la protectora de los infantes. En cuanto al hijo de mi hermano, si le encontramos con vida, mejor que mejor. Pero la prioridad son los pequeños. Aunque según sé, el mestizo está gravemente herido.

Thalia se estremeció. No quería ni pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo Nico en ese instante.

-Si encontramos al chico con vida, habrá que sanarle con urgencia. Sospechamos que Hera está detrás de esto. Así que a cada una de vosotras os daré una pequeña cadena arrojadiza. Al lanzarla, se enrroscará en torno a la presa como una serpiente de bronce celestial y oro imperial.

Abrió la pequeña cajita y extrajo las cadenas.

Cuando cada cazadora obtuvo la suya, se pusieron en marcha de inmediato.

-Tened cuidado. Enfrentarse a los dioses nunca es fácil.

Todas asintieron.

De inmediato se pusieron a rastrear.

Thalia esperaba poder encontrar a todos sanos y salvos.

No sabía qué sería de Nico si también perdía a Will.

***Campamento mestizo.***

Todos los campistas estaban durmiendo cuando un fuerte estruendo les despertó.

-¡Acudid todos al pavellón! ¡Misión de urgencia! ¡Alerta número diez!

Los hijos de Ares fueron los primeros en levantarse junto con Jason.

Se vistieron a toda prisa y se armaron hasta los dientes.

los de la cabaña siete fueron los siguientes seguidos por los hijos de Atenea.

La cabaña nueve no tardó mucho más en acudir al llamado.

Los miembros de la once también fueron muy rápidos a la hora de reaccionar.

Cinco minutos después, casi todos estaban en el pavellón.

Algunos rezagados llegaron cuando la paciencia de Clarise estaba a punto de acabarse.

Quirón dio varios pisotones en el suelo para que dejaran de hablar.

Dioniso tenía entre las manos una caja metálica.

parecía muy serio y sombrío.

-Escuchadme bien campistas porque no volveré a repetirlo.

Todos prestaban atención. Nunca habían visto al Señor D tan serio.

-Los hijos de Percy Jackson han nacido.

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza y alborotaron.

Quirón los mandó callar de nuevo.

-Esta noche, alguien se los ha llevado del palacio del mar junto con Will Solace.

los hijos de Apolo se miraron a punto de llorar.

-Todos sin excepción, vamos a salir en su búsqueda. Es para esto para lo que habéis sido entrenados y no quiero tonterías de ningún tipo.

Miró especialmente a algunos miembros de la cabaña diez.

-Los únicos que no participarán serán los niños pequeños. Éstos se quedarán en el Olimpo junto a Hestia.

-¿Cuándo salimos? -Preguntó Jason.

-En cuanto os reparta estas cadenas especialmente fabricadas por Hefesto. Sospechamos que hay un dios de por medio en todo esto.

una luz azul interrumpió a Dioniso.

Tritón, Percy y Nico aparecieron en la mesa tres.

No dijeron nada.

Simplemente se sentaron y esperaron a que el dios del vino terminara de repartir las cadenas.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se hicieron varios grupos y todos fueron a armarse.

Dioniso se llevó a los más pequeños al Olimpo para que no estuvieran en peligro.

Más tarde, todos estaban listos para arrasar con lo que fuera.

En el campamento Júpiter ocurría algo similar.

Al enterarse, Reina había movilizado rápidamente a las Cohortes y también a los ciudadanos más fuertes.

En menos de hora y media, más de dos mil romanos salían del campamento para ayudar en la búsqueda.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Lo demás le pertenece a mi mente mediobloqueada.

Capítulo 23.

Will no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

¿Tal vez tres días? ¿Una semana? ¿Quizá más? No estaba seguro.

Lo único que tenía claro es que debía salir de ahí junto con los bebés lo más rápido posible.

Se sentía débil y afiebrado. Era consciente de que tenía una infección importante. Si no le trataban como era debido, moriría.

El chico ya agonizaba de dolor. Alucinaba y deliraba.

Los bebés estaban sucios y hambrientos.

Las mujeres les daban la leche justa para que no murieran y a Will pan rancio y agua sucia.

El semidiós sabía que los estaban buscando, no dudaba de eso aunque las secuestradoras dijeran lo contrario, pero temía que llegaran tarde.

A cada rato, monstruos y más monstruos desfilaban por delante de su… celda y les observaban como a un helado en un escaparate.

Suponía que tarde o temprano, y sospechaba que sería más pronto que tarde, alguno de esos monstruos se los comerían.

Will protegía a los bebés de las miradas hambrientas de esos monstruos pero se daba cuenta de que las fuerzas se le agotaban.

***En otro lugar.***

Percy estaba desesperado.

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde la desaparición y cada día estaba más deprimido.

Nadie había dejado de buscar durante todos esos días, sin embargo se notaba el cansancio en los semidioses aunque no se quejaran.

Los hijos de Poseidón a penas dormían y Hestia tenía que obligarles a comer.

Curiosamente, la única manera en la que Percy podía descansar durante dos o tres horas, era si Zeus le abrazaba.

Por alguna razón que no podía entender, estar junto al dios le calmaba lo suficiente como para no perder la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Nico no se despegaba de Tritón.

El dios vigilaba que el menor no se excediera debido a su embarazo.

***Hermes.***

Como dios de los mensajeros, los viajeros, los ladrones, el engaño… Hermes era capaz de entrar a un lugar sin ser detectado.

Esto era necesario, pues muchas veces había tenido que entregar mensajes a monstruos o a titanes prisioneros.

Tenía que andarse con cuidado para que no le detectaran.

Al dios le gustaría poder pasarle esa habilidad a sus hijos y a todos los mestizos para que pudieran ser normales, pero por desgracia, no era posible.

También tenía acceso a todos los dominios de los demás dioses así como escondites y guaridas secretas.

Como él era el dios mensajero y a menudo entregaba paquetes, todas las divinidades le habían dado total acceso para no estar abriéndole sus puertas a cada rato.

Es por eso que mientras patrullaba junto con sus hijos Travis, Connor y Chris, eran capaces de entrar a todos lados.

Como los adolescentes iban con él, tampoco podían ser vistos ni detectados.

De repente, escucharon varios ruidos como de rugidos, risas, siseos y pisadas.

Como no era normal que tantos monstruos estuvieran reunidos en un mismo lugar, decidieron investigar.

-Antes de entrar, le mandaré un mensaje a Artemisa para que esté preparada. Ella y sus cazadoras tienen facilidad para camuflarse y evitar que las descubran.

Segundos después, varias doncellas aparecieron por todos lados.

Algunas estaban ligeramente mareadas debido al transporte.

Se ocultaron entre arbustos y matorrales y esperaron pacientemente la señal de su señora para atacar.

Hermes entró con sus hijos a una cueva subterránea llena de bifurcaciones, giros y callejones sin salida.

-Esto es un laberinto. -Se quejó Travis.

El dios se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que Connor chocara contra su espalda.

-Siento algo. Un aura poderosa y otras más leves. Están prácticamente ocultas, pero puedo sentir que aquí hay semidioses.

Siguieron el rastro con cuidado.

Estaban tan concentrados en su cometido, que no se percataron de que había algo delante de ellos hasta que chocaron contra ello.

-Es un perro del infierno. -Masculló Hermes.

-Tranquilo papá. Es la Señorita O'Leary. Ella también debió seguir el rastro. -Dijo Chris.

-¿Están aquí chica? -preguntó Connor.

la perra meneó levemente la cola y continuó caminando.

Los mestizos y el dios la siguieron con cautela.

***O'Leary.***

Yo sabía que pasaba algo.

Aunque fuera una perra del infierno, era muy inteligente. Incluso más que un perro normal.

Sabía que mi amo tenía problemas y ya no olía a sus cachorros en él.

Los busqué por el Olimpo, porque según lo que yo sabía, las madres no se separaban de sus bebés hasta que ya eran mayores. Y según lo que había observado en los humanos, ellos cuidaban de sus cachorros incluso cuando ya eran grandes.

Hacía poco tiempo, había conocido a un guapo macho infernal.

Era alto, fuerte y temperamental. Justo como me gustaban a mí.

Vagaba solo por las calles en busca de algo para comer.

Le seguí para comprobar que no se comiese a ningún mestizo porque me caían bien.

Eran buenos conmigo. Me acariciaban, me alimentaban y jugaban conmigo a "Busca al griego."

Bueno… el caso, es que a este perro tampoco le gustaba comer humanos así que se lo presenté a Nico.

Días después, Dark se unió a mí en el campamento.

Había sido él quien me había avisado de que dos cachorros y su amo, porque Will también cuidaba de él, estaban en una guarida.

Fui junto a Dark y fingimos ser perros del infierno comegente y todo eso.

Nos unimos a una manada y desfilamos frente a aquella jaula donde los tenían.

Queríamos sacarlos, pero había demasiados monstruos a nuestro alrededor.

iba a avisar a mi amo, cuando me topé de frente con el amante del padre de Percy y sus tres crías.

Les guié por los diferentes pasadizos hasta la puerta de la jaula.

Antes de poder ver a los cachorros de mi amo, vimos a las ladronas de bebés.

Más rápido de lo que había imaginado, Dark apareció a mi lado y las acorralamos.

***Hermes.***

Al llegar, vimos a Hera y a una de las Nereidas sobrinas de Poseidón.

De alguna manera, había logrado sobrevivir fuera del mar.

Según sabía, solo había una forma.

Si traicionaban al dios del mar, no podrían volver al agua ni tendrían poderes.

Mi madrastra debió haberle dado su vendición o algo parecido.

Otro perro del infierno apareció al lado de la Señorita O'Leary y acorralaron a las diosas.

Trataron de escapar, pero antes de que pudieran lograrlo, mis hijos arrojaron sus cadenas y las atraparon.

Trataron de escapar y de lanzar ráfagas de energía, pero no se lo permití.

Cada dios tenía unos brazaletes para restringir los poderes de esas indeseables.

los semidioses no podían llevarlos porque eran muy peligrosos.

Connor se adelantó a la jaula mientras yo les colocaba los brazaletes en las muñecas.

Después, llamé a mi hermana Artemisa y pronto se escucharon sonidos de batalla.

Mi hijo menor logró abrir la cerradura pero la puerta no se movía.

Dentro podía ver a dos pequeños que lloraban y a un adolescente que agonizaba en el suelo.

Entre ambos Stoll, lograron destrabar la puerta.

Con cierta dificultad, la separaron de la jaula y se dispusieron a sacar a los chicos de allí.

***Con Will.***

El joven escuchaba a las mujeres hablando.

Por lo que había podido entender, hoy se los llevarían y los monstruos disfrutarían de un festín.

Decían que cuanto más joven y poderoso era el semidiós, mejor sabía.

Will escuchó forcejeos y gritos fuera de la jaula.

De alguna manera, los niños se mantenían en silencio aunque tuvieran mucha hambre.

EScuchó la puerta abrirse, más forcejeos y después sintió cómo unas manos firmes le sujetaban.

Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas y no dejó que se llevaran a los bebés.

-Tranquilo Will. Soy Travis.

El joven se encogió.

-Vamos Solace. Sal de ahí. Tenemos que irnos.

Chris apartó a sus hermanos y entró en la sucia celda.

Sacó a los tres prisioneros sin esfuerzo y los colocó sobre el lomo de la perra del infierno.

-Salir con Clarisse tiene sus ventajas… Según veo hermano. -Rió Connor.

Chris no contestó.

Saltó al lomo de la Señorita O'Leary y mediante el viaje sombra, se marcharon al Olimpo.

Hermes cogió a Travis y a Connor de la mano y los tres se teletransportaron.

Will no sabía dónde estaba.

oía mucho caos a su alrededor y después sintió que todo se volvía negro.

Lo último que notó, era que viajaban entre las sombras.

***Olimpo.***

El primero en llegar al salón fue Dark.

El perro transportaba a las traidoras en su lomo.

Las dejó caer con fuerza al suelo y para evitar que escaparan, puso una pata delantera en el abdomen de cada una.

Hermes llegó justo después a la vez que la Señorita O'Leary.

Al saber que había gente en el salón de los tronos, Zeus fue a mirar quién era.

Nada más llegar, avisó a todos los demás dioses y pronto todo el que había participado en la búsqueda, estaba allí reunido.

-¿Will?

Nico se acercó corriendo hacia él.

Apolo fue detrás para comprobar la salud del adolescente y la de los bebés.

Percy empujó a los dioses hasta llegar donde estaban sus pequeños aún entre los brazos de Will.

Después de que Apolo se cerciorara de que todo estaba bien con sus hijos, los cogió con suavidad y los abrazó contra su pecho mientras lloraba. Había veces en las que pensaba que no volvería a verlos.

En seguida, Hestia le entregó un viberón a él y otro a Zeus.

El dios de los cielos cogió a uno de los pequeños y le dio de comer.

Apolo estaba arrodillado junto a su hijo y pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo con rapidez a la vez que entonaba un cántico en griego antiguo.

Le dieron néctar y ambrosía y esperaron.

Por suerte, el dios había logrado sacar la infección de su sistema y cuando Will hubiera descansado lo suficiente, se despertaría.

Nico sentía que su novio estaba fuera de peligro.

Hestia habilitó una cama para el recién rescatado y Tritón se apresuró a llevar al rubio.

El hijo mayor de Poseidón y el rey de los fantasmas se quedaron junto a Will aún muy asustados como para hacer otra cosa.

Más tarde, los campistas volvieron a sus campamentos, las cazadoras al suyo y las amazonas también.

En el salón de los tronos solo quedaban los dioses, Will y Nico junto a Tritón, y Percy con sus niños.

Zeus no quería perderlos de vista.

***PJ***

Poseidón agarró a la ex nereida de la muñeca y Dark apartó su pata delantera.

El dios muy molesto, se la presentó a Tritón.

Sus hijos miraban a la ninfa marina aún sin creerse lo que había hecho.

Sin decir nada, Tritón se levantó, cogió a la mujer y la transformó en escarabajo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el insecto desapareció.

Volvió junto a Will pero antes le dio una patada a Hera en la cara.

Percy no pudo evitar reír.

-Necesitamos una reina o alguien que ocupe el lugar de ese parásito. -Dijo Zeus.

-¡Nadie ocupará mi lugar! ¡Yo soy la reina!

Con un movimiento de su caduceo, Hermes la dejó en silencio.

-Que sea Percy. -Intervino Deméter. Estáis conectados de por vida y tenéis dos hijos en común.

-Yo no quiero ser reina.

Todos miraron a Percy ligeramente dolidos.

-Puedo ser tu consorte. Pero si alguien me llama reina…

Poseidón sonrió. Al fin su hermano tenía a alguien con carácter al que no podría mangonear.

-¿Serías mi consorte?

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

El rey se agachó junto a su futuro esposo y le besó.

-Pero nada de serme infiel con cualquiera. Sé que es necesario tener semidioses pero eso no te da escusas para tirarte a todo bípedo que se te ponga delante. Yo elegiré a tus candidatos.

Zeus asintió sumisamente.

-Buen chico.

El mestizo le palmeó la cabeza.

-¿Y qué castigo quieres para Hera mi querido consorte?

-Tengo una idea perfecta.

El semidiós sonrió.

-Quiero que sea la sirviente del campamento mestizo. Limpiará los establos, las cabañas, ayudará a las arpías en su trabajo durante toda su vida. la pondremos como una humana de unos treinta años. También quiero que de noche, sufra todo lo que hemos sufrido todos por su culpa.

-El traspaso de poderes deberá hacerse ahora. Antes de que Hera sea transformada. Así, no tendrá posibilidades de hacerse con su divinidad de nuevo.

Percy asintió.

Le pasó a su padre los bebés y se preparó.

Apolo le desmayó para que no sintiera dolor y comenzó el cambio.

Dos horas más tarde, Percy dormía en brazos de Zeus con los niños en una cuna a su lado mientras que Hera llegaba al campamento junto a Dioniso.

Los mestizos estuvieron encantados y le mandaron hacer todo tipo de tareas vergonzosas.

***Días después.***

Will se sentía desorientado y ligeramente mareado.

De vez en cuando, escuchaba voces muy familiares que le pedían que despertara y aunque él lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no lo conseguía.

Esa vez, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Nico y a Tritón dormidos uno a cada lado.

Sintió la garganta muy seca.

Quiso coger una jarra de agua que había en la mesita de noche, pero lo único que logró fue despertar a sus compañeros.

-¿Will?

-¿Nico?

El mencionado se acercó a él y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres agua? -Preguntó Tritón.

El rubio asintió.

Después de beber varios tragos, se recostó satisfecho.

Nico se apoyó con suavidad en su pecho y le mojó la camiseta que llevaba.

-Creí que morirías. Estaba seguro de que nos dejarías a los tres.

-¿Los tres?

-Me dejaste embarazado Solace. -Gruñó el menor.

-¿Ah sí?

Will sonrió y abrazó a Nico con fuerza.

Tritón los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a besarme?

El hijo de Poseidón asintió con rapidez.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

El dios se apresuró a unir sus labios con los del precioso rubio al que amaba.

los tres estuvieron compartiendo besos durante varios minutos hasta que Will volvió a quedarse dormido.

Sus novios le siguieron minutos después.

Cuando Apolo les vio, sonrió con alibio y se marchó.

***Inframundo.***

Hades tenía algo que contarle a Hermes y por eso, ambos estaban sentados en el jardín de Perséfone.

-Castellan va a renacer.

-¿Ya? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Espera. No me respondas a eso. Eres el dios del inframundo y todo eso.

-Su alma va a renacer en el niño que lleva dentro mi hijo.

-Presiento que esta vez le irá mucho mejor. -Murmuró el dios de los viajeros.

Hades ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su vaso de Wiskey.

-Menos mal que todo ha salido bien. -Dijo después de un rato.

El dios de los ladrones asintió de acuerdo con él.

Nota: Y el próximO, EL EPÍLOGO.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

La trama y los OCs son míos.

Nota: He editado un poco el cap anterior.

Solo unas frases.

Epílogo.

Varios años más tarde.

-¡Ryan! ¡Dustin! ¡Dejad a vuestro primo en paz!

-Pero papá. Es que es muy guapo.

-¡Como no me dejéis tranquilo, os lanzaré un rayo con uno de mis destornilladores!

Los mellizos se miraron fingiendo tristeza.

-Aston. Rompes nuestro frágil corazón.

El castaño frunció el ceño con molestia.

Los hijos de Percy ya tenían dieciocho años.

Normalmente el consorte de Zeus pasaba los días en el Olimpo pero de vez en cuando, iba de visita al campamento con sus hijos.

Sally se había quedado encantada con los mellizos.

Cuando conoció a Zeus en persona, le arreó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una sartén.

Cada domingo, Percy, Zeus, Ryan y Dustin iban a comer a casa de Sally y Paul.

Zeus nunca se había intimidado ante nada, incluso se había reído cuando su hermano le había advertido que la madre de Percy era de temer.

pero cuando la conoció, tuvo que darle la razón.

Se sentía como uno de los cachorritos de la perra del infierno de su consorte.

pequeño, desorientado y perdido.

Tritón había tenido una discusión con su padre porque quería tomar a Will y a Nico como esposos.

En California, los surfistas disfrutaron de olas bastante elevadas durante varios días.

Finalmente, Percy había convencido a Zeus para que permitiera que Will y Nico fueran inmortales.

Como él era el rey de los dioses, era el único que podía volver inmortal a los seres vivos.

los demás dioses también podían, pero la decisión final era de Zeus.

Dos días más tarde, Tritón tenía dos sexis dioses menores solo para él.

Claro que tuvo que esperar a que Nico diese a luz, pero al heredero de Poseidón, se le veía menos malhumorado.

Por otro lado, Leo y Apolo también se habían casado y el hijo de Hefesto se convirtió en dios menor del fuego.

Después, cuando el castaño quedó embarazado, Hefesto persiguió a Apolo con un martillo, una llave inglesa, un destornillador y una taladradora durante dos semanas.

El hijo de Will y Nico se llamaba Jamie.

Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

Era capaz de viajar por las sombras y convocar esqueletos.

Nico era el padre más feliz del mundo.

Aston era hijo de Jason, Ellis y Nathan.

Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.

En cuanto a su temperamento, era mejor no mencionarlo si querías evitar ser atravesado por una llave inglesa.

Por algún motivo, Dustin y Ryan se habían propuesto conquistar al chico pero éste les rechazaba con brusquedad.

Ese día, se preparaba una fiesta en el Olimpo.

Percy esperaba que no hubiese otro percance como el de hacía casi dos décadas.

Estuvo mirando constantemente a Dioniso.

pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, es de que alguien había camniado el color de las bebidas… Otra vez.

Nota:

y aquí, llega el final…

Bueno… iré escribiendo extras según se me vayan ocurriendo.

A alguien le debo todavía un lemmon entre Will, Tritón y Nico.

no me he olvidado.

Bueno personitas adoradas. Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos por ahí.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Yo solo me entretengo escribiendo.

Extra 01.

Tritón había decidido invitar a Nico di Angelo y a Will Solace a una cita.

Llevaban tiempo tonteando, pero la cosa no había pasado de algunos besos en secreto.

Por eso, había preparado un plan perfecto.

fueron a comer a un restaurante italiano, pero la cosa no había ido muy bien.

La comida había estado exquisita, pero una mujer le había confundido con un antiguo ex y le había armado una escena en pleno restaurante.

La gente se le había quedado mirando con hostilidad y al tratar de usar la niebla para confundir a los mortales, la cosa había empeorado.

Se había creado un caos total. Al parecer, creían que Tritón era un atracador.

Después, una patruya casi los arresta por escándalo público.

Cuando lograron deshacerse de aquellos inconvenientes, fueron a una pista de patinaje.

Todo habría ido bien si no hubiese sido por una drakaena y dos empusas a las que les pareció buena idea perseguirlos y tratar de matarlos.

Como Tritón no podía intervenir, Nico tuvo que encargarse solo porque Will era mejor sanador que combatiente.

Di Angelo acabó agotado y Solace también al sanarlo después.

El heredero de los mares les había llevado al campamento mestizo.

Entró con ellos en la cabaña trece y los depositó sobre una de las camas.

-Perdón por la cita tan… Desastrosa.

-No ha sido para tanto. -Rió Will. -Ha habido de todo.

El hijo de Hades asintió de acuerdo con él.

Entonces, ambos mestizos tiraron de Tritón hasta colocarlo entre ellos en la cama.

Comenzaron a besarlo al principio con suavidad pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, los besos subían de intensidad al igual que sus temperaturas.

El dios acarició al moreno mientras que el rubio se encargaba de repartir besos por toda la extensión de su cuello.

Mientras que Will se mostraba apasionado, Nico era más brusco y algo más salvaje en sus muestras de deseo.

Sus manos y labios querían abarcarlo todo.

Con los dientes lo marcaba como si fuera de su propiedad y escuchando los jadeos que salían de la boca entreabierta de Tritón, supo que el dios lo disfrutaba.

Solace y di Angelo eran muy diferentes entre si. Uno era luz y el otro sombras. Mientras que uno tenía la piel pálida, los ojos oscuros al igual que su pelo, su compañero tenía la piel dorada por el sol, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era rubio.

Sin embargo, tenían en común que ambos se amaban y que deseaban complacer al heredero de Poseidón en ese momento.

-Creía que estaríais agotados. -Jadeó el dios.

-Para esto siempre hay energía. -Le contestó Will lamiendo su pezón derecho.

No sabía en qué momento exacto había perdido la camiseta pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Sobre todo porque Nico estaba haciéndole algo maravilloso a su aún cubierta erección.

El joven le torturó un rato con los labios sobre su pantalón y cuando Tritón comenzaba a arquearse en busca de más contacto, los mestizos se dedicaron a darse placer mutuamente.

Esa acción excitó al mayor más de lo que creyó y se acarició su virilidad mientras los miraba.

Impacientes, Will y Nico se habían desnudado con premura encargándose justo después de las prendas restantes del heredero del mar.

Juntos, saborearon la erección pulsante de Tritón hasta que estuvo cerca del orgasmo.

Traviesos se apartaron y como al mar no le gusta que lo contengan, el dios se incorporó y atrajo a los chicos hacia su regazo besándolos con hambre turnándose con ambos.

Fue Will el que quedó debajo de su novio y de Tritón y ambos pelinegros se dedicaron a preparar su entrada con cuidado.

Después, el príncipe marino sondeó la cavidad de di Angelo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente dilatados, Nico se empaló en el hijo de Apolo y Tritón se introdujo a su vez en el rubio.

Will gimió extasiado por tener a su pareja enguyendo su miembro y al dios dentro de él.

El rey de los fantasmas se movió sobre el médico colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para darse impulso.

A su vez, el hijo de Poseidón entraba y salía al mismo ridmo.

-¡M más rápido! ¡M más fuerte! -Gemía el rubio.

Los morenos obedecieron echando sus cabezas hacia atrás soltando incoherencias.

Más tarde, mientras llevaban un ritmo frenético, llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Aún jadeantes, se desenredaron y se tumbaron con Tritón en el centro siendo abrazado por los dos semidioses.

No les importó estar pegajosos y sudados.

Compartieron algunos besos lentos antes de que el sueño les venciera.


	27. Extra 02

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Extra 02.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que los mellizos habían nacido.

Ese día, Percy le había notificado a Zeus que comerían en casa de su madre y que pasarían la tarde con ella.

-¿Y yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en esto?

-Por supuesto que no. -Resopló el semidiós. Pasamos el día con mi madre y punto. Y si no te gusta, pasarás una temporada durmiendo solo.

Después de eso, Zeus no rechistó.

Su hermano Poseidón incluso su sobrino le habían advertido de que Sally Jackson era una mujer de temer. Que podía hacer temblar incluso a un dios.

El rey de los cielos se echó a reír con incredulidad.

Sus familiares marinos le miraron con lástima y se marcharon.

-Él sabría. -pensaron.

Cuando tocaron al timbre de la casa en la que vivía su suegra, Zeus se sentía relajado y confiado. Simplemente era una mortal más.

Sally abrió la puerta y al ver a su hijo y sus nietos se lanzó a abrazarlos.

Llenó las caritas de los bebés de besos y les hizo montones de cariños.

Paul, con Estelle de la mano, les hizo pasar.

La mujer de cabello castaño se ruborizó.

Después, clavó la vista en Zeus y le examinó como si estuviera pensando el mejor modo de torturarlo, matarlo y esconder el cuerpo.

-Ah. Eres tú. El tipo que le robó la inocencia a mi niño.

-¡Mamá! -Percy se sintió muy abochornado.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de: No te metas. Deja que tu madre se encargue de esto.

-Oiga señora. Soy el todopoderoso rey de los dioses y…

-¿Me está amenazando? ¿A la madre de tu pareja? ¡Qué desvergonzado!

-No he dicho eso señora Pero usted debe ser consciente de que si me falta al respeto, puedo fulminarla y…

-¿Cómo has dicho? -La voz de Percy era helada.

-Solo es…

-¡Es la última vez que amenazas a mi madre!

-Pero ella ha sido…

-¡Me lleva al Hades lo que haya sido!

Sally calmó a su pequeño.

-Y tú. Dios promiscuo. ¡Le has quitado la inocencia a mi hijo! ¡Y nadie, por muy dios que sea, hará aquello sin recibir su merecido!

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Sally cogió una sartén, pero lo que sí escucharon fue el fuerte golpe que le dio a Zeus en la cabeza.

Y no contenta con eso, le dio dos golpes más.

-¡Cariño! -Se impresionó Paul.

-¿Si mi amor? -Ella le habló con un tono dulce y calmado.

Zeus trató de incorporarse cuando la mujer se distrajo, pero otro golpe le hizo quedarse en el suelo.

Era un dios pero los sartenazos dolían. Y mucho.

Durante la comida, ella no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a él mientras que era cariñosa con su hijo y sus nietos.

La indignación llegó cuando Tritón se pasó a saludar y Sally le había dado una de sus galletas azules.

Iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la sartén seguía en la mano de la mortal más aterradora que había conocido.

Desde aquel día, aprendió que los consejos de su hermano no eran ningún chiste.


	28. Extra 03

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Lo demás es mío. No obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir este fic.

* * *

Extra 03.

El día que Apolo se enteró del embarazo de Leo era lluvioso. El cielo estaba gris y lleno de nubes y el dios del sol estaba gruñón y cuando eso ocurría, la gente a su alrededor tenía que andar en puntillas cerca de él y tener cuidado con lo que hacía y decía. En esas ocasiones, ni Hermes podía animarlo ni tampoco ver videos de youtubers criticando a personas que se creían estrellas del pop pero que no lo eran en absoluto.

Su padre Zeus había tenido una rabieta por a saber qué cosa y conducir el carro del sol había sido una tarea estúpida porque las nubes lo tapaban.

-Esto es un asco. Compondré canciones tristes. Las canciones tristes se escriben durante días lluviosos porque la vista es deprimente. -El rubio se lamentaba. -A lo mejor hago un anuncio sobre perros abandonados o del hambre en el mundo. ¿Qué hay más triste que eso?

-La vida es más triste que un Happy meal sin juguete o un árbol de navidad roto. Es más triste que si a un ciego lo invitaran a ver las estrellas.

-La lluvia son las lágrimas de los chicos dark que se lamentan por las calles noche y día.

-Este día es tan gris como mi humor. Odio la grisedad de las nubes. ¿Por qué me haces esto, papá?

Leo Valdez estaba mortalmente aburrido. Su pareja cuando quería podía ser más dramático que nadie.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos por llamar su atención, el dios Apolo seguía ignorándolo. Se lamentaba y lamentaba cada vez más sombrío.

El hijo del dios de las fraguas se estaba deprimiendo y no a causa de la lluvia.

Su estómago rugió y le pidió a Apolo ir a comer pero cómo no, no le hizo ni caso.

Hasta que se hartó.

-Quiero salir a comer. -Leo le dijo con las manos en las caderas.

-Está lloviendo. No quiero salir. ¿Qué estúpido querría salir mientras llueve? -Apolo resopló.

-¡Yo quiero salir! Y por ende acabas de llamarme estúpido. Así que hoy dormirás en el sofá.

-No te he llamado estúpido. Solo he dicho...

-Sé lo que has dicho. Estoy embarazado, no sordo.

No era así como Leo pretendía darle la noticia, pero bueno. Cualquier momento serviría.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Has dicho embarazado?

-Sí. Tengo un bollo en el horno, una sorpresa en el huevo kinder... Como prefieras. Y te juro, que si no como un taco en los próximos minutos, voy a cargarme algo. Y te aseguro que tus instrumentos musicales serán lo primero en mi lista.

-Pero dragoncito de fuego... -El dios trató de negociar.

-¡Tacos! ¡Ahora! ¡Ya!

El rubio cogió su brazo con la intención de transportarlos a un restaurante.

-Quiero pasear. -Gruñó.

-pasear es estúpido cuando podemos aparecer ahí.

-¡Papá!

Apolo gimió. Hefesto acudía cada vez que Leo lo llamaba. Eso había ocurrido un par de veces en el tiempo que llevaban juntos y no había sido bonito para él.

Como el dios del sol había predicho, Hefesto apareció de inmediato.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez? ¿Si le has compuesto otra de tus horrendas canciones, voy a meter tu cabeza en un torno y la haré girar.

-Parece que papá está ligeramente cabreado. -Leo sonrió inocente.

-No le he compuesto nada. No sé por qué te cabreas tanto.

"Mi querido leo eo eo.

Cuando meo eo eo.

Tu preciosa cara veo eo eo.

Mi verdadero amor or or or.

A tu lado Matthew Dadario parece un horror or or.

Y las cloacas huelen mejor or or.

Es más soportable en mundo undo undo.

Cuando en tu interior me hundo undo undo.

Y te penetro profundo undo undo."

El dios canturreó entre dientes.

-No comprendo que tiene de malo esa canción. -Refunfuñó.

-¡la cantaste en mitad del campamento y cada vez que alguien me ve la canta!

-¿Y si no es otra canción, qué es? -El dios herrero preguntó.

-Este dios insensato no quiere cuidar apropiadamente a tu hijo embarazado.

-¡Apolo! -Hefesto tronó.

Sacó una taladradora gigante de uno de sus bolsillos y persiguió al dios del sol.

-¿Te has atrevido a poner un bebé en la matriz de mi hijo? ¡Voy a colgarte por los tobillos!

-Parece que la discusión no acabará pronto. Llamaré a Percy para ver si quiere ir a comer tacos. -Valdez murmuró.

Apolo se lamentó por su suerte y decidió que la lluvia no era tan mala después de todo.

Salió huyendo por la ventana pero Hefesto le seguía. Maldito condenado.

¿No podía hacer como él... Esto... otros dioses y desentenderse de sus hijos?

Pidió asilo a su hermanita pero ésta y sus cazadoras le echaron a flechazos. Y no de los buenos.

La vida de un dios es dura. -Pensó.

* * *

Nota: Y si queréis algún otro extra, podéis pedirlo.


End file.
